


Reset

by nuuuge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexuality, Bullying, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone is probably ooc, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kurahara and Tobio are siblings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Self-Acceptance, Self-Indulgent, Volleyball, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Kageyama had to stop playing Volleyball after an accident which left her in constant pain. But through her new found friendship at Karasuno she found out that she didn't have to give Volleyball up for good. She could still be part of a team.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 137
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> This is super duper self-indulgent. 
> 
> I've been obsessed with gender-bend and Soulmate stories so I've decided to try at some genderbend (the Oikage Soulmate story will prolly also happen soon) 
> 
> This is all in good fun and I hope you guys like it. I'm 99.9% sure everyone is Out Of Character so please bare with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... it'll prolly be like 4 chapters long or something. Just a short little fluff piece :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this long thing!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** also encourage me :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

It was a dark, cool spring evening when everything went down. When her whole life turned upside down. Everything she’d ever loved was taken away within a few seconds. She’d had plans, had a future and all that evaporated within a single second. 

Tobio frowned looking out the window of the bus, letting out a huff. Her right hand reached down over the brace keeping her leg stretched out uncomfortably. The mere thought of what had transpired two months ago caused a phantom pain to jolt through her. 

The bus came to a halt, students rushing off, causing the first-year to shake out of her day dreams and she stood up off the seat, avoiding all other students who were rushing to get to the first day of class.

She made it off the bus, managing not to trip over the crutches she had to maneuver with. Tobio let out an annoyed huff as she looked around. She shuddered at the sight of the entrance and the staircase there. Stairs had become her worst enemy ever since the accident. She couldn’t even imagine going to the third floor all by herself with a book bag filled to the brim. 

One deep breath and she hobbled along onto the school grounds. At least her shoulder had healed well enough to use the crutches properly. The first week after the accident she wasn’t even able to put on any weight on her right shoulder either. 

Sure, there was still a stinging sensation, but it was bearable and she could make it through a day without complaint. The constant ache coming from her knee seemed to overpower any other ailings she seemed to have anyways. 

Her older brother had told her off though for taking too many painkillers, meaning Tobio would have to suffice with one a day. 

“Need any help?” Someone asked from behind her. 

She turned around and saw a short boy with bright orange hair and a smile to match. He was a few centimeters shorter than her, wearing a sweater under the school uniform to keep him warm. 

She smiled and nodded, mumbling a thank you. The guy took her backpack for her and slowly walked up the steps beside her, hovering in case she needed help. Not having her book bag strapped to her made a big difference though and she managed to get to the top of the steps without much complaint. 

“I’m Hinata Shoyo!” The guy grinned, reaching over to give Tobio her bag back, “I’m a first year.” He added on practically glowing. Tobio had never met someone who just seemed to be so… bright. 

Tobio had always been rather serious. She hadn’t had many friends in middle school since she just couldn’t connect with the girls in her class, or on her volleyball team, and the boys didn’t think she was any fun to talk to. To say her social interactions were limited could even be a stretch. 

She smiled, or at least tried to, and thanked Hinata, “Thank you… I’m Tobio Kageyama. Also a first year.” 

The guy grinned, “Sick! What class are you in?” He leaned over, begging to see her schedule. 

Tobio wasn’t used to anyone invading her private space like this, but let it happen. This could be her first real friend that she’d made… ever. And friends were something she needed, especially at a time like this. 

“Awee you’re in class 1-3 while I’m in class 1-2. But we’re neighbors!” He grinned, not caring that Tobio was practically mute. She was far too overwhelmed by this guy's sunny disposition and how he seemed to have wordlessly decided to befriend her. 

He took her bag once more, without even asking this time, when they’d made it to another set of stairs, only these were far longer. Tobio already felt her leg and back cramp at the mere sight. She took a deep breath, about to go up, when someone rushed by and bumped into her, making her sway dangerously, almost falling over. 

A loud squeak escaped her, red tinting her cheeks as she realized how loud it was. 

Thankfully she didn’t fall over since a broad shouldered, taller guy reached out and saved her before any real damage could be done. 

She looked up at the guy and gasped. He had his brown hair pulled back into a bun atop his head. She could make out stubble on his chin. He looked way too old to be a high school student… was he staff..? But then why was he wearing the uniform? 

“Get back here you punk and apologize!” A shorter boy with a bright blonde stripe in his hair shouted after the student who had practically bulldozed into Tobio. 

“Are you alright?” The broad shouldered guy asked, concern evident in his eyes, so different from the rest of his demeanor. 

“Fucking prick… just because he’s a third year. If I see him again I will knee him in the balls for doing that. No shame these people.” The short guy who had been shouting muttered to himself, turning to Tobio and Shoyo who gaped, wide eyed at the pair, “I’m Yuu Nichinoya and this guy right here is Asahi Azumane. Sorry about that.” The shorter of the two explained. 

Hinata introduced himself and Tobio to the pair, telling them that they were first years. 

“I figured as much. Haven’t seen you two around.” Asahi stated. He finally let go of Tobio, both parties blushing deep red at the realization who long they’d been clinging onto one another. 

“Do you guys want help finding your homerooms?” Nichinoya chuckled, turning to the younger pair who nodded, willing to get some help even though their school was rather small in comparison to others in the district. 

Tobio’s first day went as well as she had expected. She’d scowled her way through classes, realizing just how difficult high school would be. She felt worries bubble up within her chest when she read over the course outlines and what they’d be covering in various classes. 

She tried, and failed, to talk to any of the girls in her class. The only thing which made her stand out were the crutches which sat against the window next to her seat. One of her teachers, a lanky old man with wrinkles all over his face almost tripped over her outstretched leg. 

Tobio let out a sigh of relief when lunch rolled around and she could escape to the vending machine in the courtyard for her carton of milk. Of course she’d first have to hobble down the stairs to the ground floor, but milk was worth it. 

As she stumbled out of the classroom she was met with none other than Hinata Shoyo, who grinned at her and wordlessly accompanied her down the steps, holding out an arm in case Tobio lost her balance. 

Tobio really didn’t know what to think of the boy who somehow decided out of all people to befriend at the school she would be the one. She wanted to ask him, why he was being so nice to her, but she was afraid of his answer… that she seemed desperate and lonely or something along those lines. 

Shoyo seemed like a social guy. He smiled and waved at a small group of other first-year students, so why was he bothering with her? It didn’t make sense and Tobio pondered over this the entire break, not even able to enjoy her milk properly. 

“I don’t know if you remember… but last year we met at a volleyball tournament.” Shoyo finally mumbled as the pair were heading back into the building. 

Tobio stumbled, almost falling over as she stared at him, “We did?” She asked loudly, a few people staring at them before minding their own business. 

“Yeah… you’re guys totally destroyed my team… it was my first tournament ever… I basically built my middle school’s volleyball club and begged my friends to become part of it.” Shoyo explained, “Pretty lame.” 

Tobio frowned. The guys team at her middle school had been insane, always making it to the finals. Their training was grueling and hard. Tobio had joined it often enough after the girls had gone home. She’d wanted to improve and become the best… which wasn’t possible anymore. 

“Ahh… I don’t remember running into you. I’m sorry.” Tobio stated, hoping to sound apologetic. 

“No worries. It was after our loss and I was a mess…” Shoyo chuckled, hand scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly as he remembered those terrible memories of being completely and utterly crushed. 

“So you play volleyball?” Tobio asked carefully, trying to steer the conversation in a direction she was comfortable with. 

Shoyo nodded, a bright grin back on his face, “I love it! I only started in middle school… but after watching videos of  _ the little giant _ all I’ve ever wanted was to play and become Karasuno’s  _ ace _ !” He exclaimed loudly, arms waving wildly. 

They made it back to their classrooms, Shoyo waving goodbye and rushing to his own class, while Tobio hobbled into her own, sitting back down. Her knee was aching due to the constant movement. She massaged the swollen skin, her cool fingers feeling amazing against the heated skin. 

The first week of classes flew by. Tobio spent her breaks and mornings with Shoyo who wouldn’t stop talking about volleyball and how excited he was for clubs to begin. He was talkative and loud, friendly beyond anything else. Tobio was amazed that he somehow found her presence interesting enough to keep around, since Tobio clearly didn’t have much to add to most of his ramblings. 

“You should come tomorrow morning!” Shoyo grinned, “I know you can’t play and it’s the guys’ team, but you know so much about volleyball… I bet you could help out somehow!” 

Tobio blushed at the compliment. At Kitagawa Daiichi she’d only ever been reprimanded and called a ‘stuck up bitch’ by others. Nobody had willingly played volleyball with her, since she’d pushed the others too hard and expected too much of them. She knew that… knew she was hard to get along with, but even when she’d tried to match the others none of them had listened to her. 

“You think that would be alright?” She asked quietly, “I don’t want to intrude…” 

Shoyo frowned, looking at the girl beside him. They were sitting on a picnic bench, sun bright and hot in the sky. Tobio was sipping on her milk, while Shoyo had some dumplings laid out before him, ready to dig in. 

“We can always go ask today, before official practice starts tomorrow? The captain is in class 3-2.” Shoyo shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt. Plus they might need a manager?” 

Manager… Tobio had never thought of that. She’d just written volleyball out of her life. She never thought she could be part of the sport again. Not with a knee like hers. It was impossible to ever play at the same level again. Maybe, eventually she could play in a neighborhood league, but her dreams of making it onto the japanese olympic team had shattered along with her kneecap. 

“I…” She felt tears well in her eyes at the mere thought of being around volleyball once more, even if it was as mundane as being a manager. She would still help out and be there for a team… she could still have volleyball in her life. 

“Oh my god…” Shoyo shot off his spot, arms flailing around, “Please… Tobio. Don’t cry! Please I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! You can totally join the girls’ team once you’re healed. How insensitive of me! Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” Words spewed from Shoyo’s lips. 

Tobio shook her head, quickly wiping at her cheeks, “No… I just didn’t think I’d ever be able to be involved in volleyball again.” She looked up, smiling at the ginger boy, “Thanks Hinata.” 

That was how the pair ended up venturing towards the third year classrooms, hoping to find the captain of the volleyball team. 

“We’re looking for the captain of the volleyball team.” Shoyo asked a random girl who walked out of class 3-2. She nodded thoughtfully and looked back inside, eyes scanning the room until they landed on a broad, short haired guy. 

“Daichi, there’s some kids looking for you!” She called and then smiled at the pair before walking off. 

The guy turned in his chair, looking over at the door where Tobio and Shoyo were standing. They were fidgeting nervously. Tobio felt her heart leap into her throat, sweat building in her pals over the crutches. Her knees were weak and she thought she’d collapse at any moment. 

Third-years were scary. 

Shoyo didn’t fare much better, his small body quaking as he met the stern gaze of the volleyball captain. 

Daichi chuckled at the sight of the frightened first-years and quickly walked over before either of them keeled over dead due to nerves. 

“You were looking for me?” He asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. 

“Yes!” The pair shouted in unison. 

Tobio nudged Shoyo who nudged her back, both shaking on the spot, looking up at the older student. 

“I had a question!” Shoyo shouted once more. Tobio elbowed her friend in the side, hoping he would stop shouting, “I am a new member of the volleyball club! Hinata Shoyo! Nice to meet you captain!” Shoyo stated just as loudly, bowing at a 90-degree angle. 

Daichi chuckled awkwardly and nodded, “We have our first practice tomorrow…” He smiled, “So you just wanted to introduce yourself before…?” He asked awkwardly. 

Shoyo shook his head, “No sir!” He paused, looked up and then over to Tobio, “This is my friend Kageyama Tobio and she is amazing at volleyball, but can’t play because…” He paused, “Duhh..” he added pointing at the brace which hindered all of Tobio’s movement. 

Daichi nodded, frowning at the sight of the large brace and the crutches the girl was standing on. 

“So I was wondering if she can come watch our practice? And give pointers and help out? She can’t play but she loves volleyball and she knows so much!” Shoyo explained, “She can help our manager!” 

Daichi raised a brow at the mention of manager… they were in their third year and Shimizu was graduating at the end of the year. She would love to have another girl around… and if what this Hinata Shoyo was saying was true, then she would be ideal for the job. 

“I mean… I don’t mind. It sounds fine to me. As long as you’re willing to wake up so early just to watch a bunch of sweaty high-schoolers play volleyball.” He shrugged, “I don’t think anyone will have anything against it.” 

Shoyo cheered loudly, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and pulling her into his side, “This is amazing!” 

Daichi chuckled at the pair, “Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” He waved back at them as he walked into his classroom once more, while Tobio and Shoyo continued to grin and cheer in excitement. 

Tobio couldn’t help and feel so… grateful to Shoyo. He was her first friend and someone who somehow managed to give her volleyball back, even if it was in a completely new way. She was excited for the coming morning. She couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy at the mere idea of waking up early and heading into the gym once more. 

“Kurahara!” Tobio exclaimed in excitement as she made her way back home into the small apartment she shared with her older brother. 

“What’s up?” The stoic older boy asked. 

Tobio grinned at the older, hobbling into the kitchen area where she plopped down onto a chair, leaning back against the backrest, stretching her arms out, “I joined the volleyball club today!” She told the older who gasped and dropped the ladle in his hand with which he’d been scooping up rice into a bowl. 

“You do know you’re in no shape to play…?” He asked sternly. 

Tobio nodded, rolling her eyes at the older, “Of course… I know. I’m joining the boys’ team. I’ll be like a manager or something. Tomorrow is the first practice so I need to get to school early.” She told her brother. 

Kurahara Kakera, Tobio’s older half brother, nodded thoughtfully. His sister had been devastated when she hadn’t been able to continue volleyball. When the doctors had told her just how badly the accident had injured her leg. Hell, even her shoulder was still causing her pain. 

“Just no lifting heavy things or any of that fun stuff.” He huffed and then set the rest of the food down on the table, “And we have a doctor appointment tomorrow so I’ll come get you at school and we’ll take a taxi together.” 

Tobio nodded, taking some of the food her brother had made, “When is Haiji coming over again..? I miss his cooking. It's so much better.” 

“Be glad I even cook for you.” the older mumbled, ignoring his sister to dig into his own dish. One bite in and he frowned, knowing that the fourth-year university student who practically lived with them, would have made better food. 

Tobio hummed happily, eating more than she usually did, the mere thought of going to the gym the next morning energizing her. She was going to be part of Karasuno’s volleyball team. She would be able to go to tournaments and be part of a team. 

She had a good feeling about this. She knew this would be different… hell it already was much better than Kitagawa Daiichi had been. She’d already made at least one friend. 

“Wait one second…” Kuraha paused, putting his chopsticks down as he finally processed everything, “Did you just say you’re joining the boys’ team?!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really blew me away with all your lovely comments last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback and I truly really appreciate it so much! Thank you thank you thank you!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> I will try to get one update out a week! I have been hella busy with university papers, since everything was pushed back due to Corona so I'm trying to get back into it all... but I want to write consistently and I'm working on that which is why I want to update once a week :) 
> 
> Thank you again I love all of you!! 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** keep me motivated
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Tobio groaned as her alarm rang. She reached over, blindly swiping her hand around until it reached the phone. One more second and the phone stopped ringing. The young girl sighed softly, relaxing back into the warm cushions. Five more minutes… she had five more minutes until the alarm would go off again. 

Eventually she did have to get out of her warm, comfortable bed. A hiss escaped her lips as she stood, hand gripping the frame of her bed tightly as she managed to stand straight. 

Her morning routine took far longer than it had before. She had to put ointment on her bruised and broken knee. She had to wrestle with her shower and maintain her balance so she wouldn’t fall over for the hundredth time, only making her injury worsen. 

Through the last weeks of practice she’d managed to slowly get used to the extra steps each morning and Kurahara had even put an anti-slip mat in their shower. Slowly but surely, Tobio was beginning to gain control of her mornings again. 

She smiled happily and let out a soft sigh as she moved to the dining table where breakfast was already set up. She could see the lanky and tall frame of Haiji Kiyose, her older brother's boyfriend who had practically moved in ever since the accident. 

Tobio was ever thankful for the older man. He could cook and managed to keep Kurahara’s temper as well as her own under control. He knew how to get the two hot-headed sport-freaks to listen and calm down when they were too focused on a single thing. 

“Eat up!” The fourth-year university student grinned, “I heard you’ve joined a volleyball team as manager!” He grinned, “Kurahara went on a very long rant about how you’ll constantly be surrounded by disgusting men… he thinks we should come and make sure none of them have any bad intentions.”

Tobio groaned, rolling her eyes and slumping into the chair, “Please… no. You can’t ruin my attempt at a social life.” 

Haiji chuckled, “No worries. I got him onto other thoughts quick enough.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which only made Tobio let out a disgusted shout. 

The pair managed to finish breakfast without any other insinuations, the older then moving over to help Tobio with the large knee brace. Haiji had injured his knee years’ ago due to overexerting himself in his high school running club and knew how difficult it was to heal properly. He’d done anything and everything in his power to alleviate any stress from Tobio’s shoulders. 

“You know… thanks.” Tobio muttered, “For being here.” 

The older university student stopped what he was doing for a moment, hand resting on her injured knee, “You don’t need to thank me.” He looked up and smiled, “I’m just thankful you’re making friends and branching out… You and Kurahara are similar in that way… you’re both bad with words and awfully awkward… so I’m glad you’re managing to meet people now. Especially now you need a good circle of friends.” 

“Spoken like a true old man.” Kurahara had walked into the dining area, sweat running down his face, hair pushed back from the wind outside. He’d clearly gone out for his morning run, “Now Tobio, you better get dressed for your club or you’ll be late.” 

The girl nodded and did as she was told. She rushed to her room as quick as her legs could take her and threw on her favourite tracksuit. She stuffed her school uniform into an extra bag, getting a plastic bag for the shoes before she pulled on her favourite sneakers. 

She brushed her long black hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Choppy bangs framed her face, almost hiding her large blue eyes. She huffed, wondering if she should go to the hairdresser soon, but then she realized that she didn’t have much time left before her bus would come. 

She got to school at the same time as Shoyo. The bright haired first-year grinned and waved at her, pulling her to the gymnasium where the rest of the volleyball squad would be. 

Tobio was starting to get nervous. She wasn’t the best at meeting new people. She was sort of very terrible at it. She’d been fine when she could play volleyball and excuse her anti social behaviour as just having nothing but volleyball on the brain but now… now she was going to have to make a good impression. If the guys didn’t like her she might not be able to join as manager. 

Her eyes widened at the mere thought. She had to make a good impression. How does one do such a thing though? Oh god. She was screwed. 

“Tobio? Kageyama Tobio?” Shoyo had stopped walking, the pair standing before the sliding door of the gym, “You alive?” 

“Shut up idiot…” Tobio grumbled, “I’m trying to figure out how to become social…” She growled. 

“I bet if you’re just yourself they’ll love you!” Shoyo chuckled “You can’t be that bad at making friends. We became close just fine.” 

“That’s because you have no filter and just approached me and then clung to me and just… it happened. I don’t know how.” She grumbled. 

Before Shoyo could respond the door was thrown open by a silver haired boy who looked… beautiful. 

Shoyo and Tobio gasped at the sight of the soft boy. A mole under his eye. His eyes shone brightly and a calming ‘senpai’ aura seemed to surround him. His grin was sweet and he looked like someone the first-years could just trust innately. 

“You must be two of our new recruits!” He exclaimed, motioning for the pair to enter. 

Tobio’s heart stuttered for a second before she followed Shoyo into the gymnasium. 

The space wasn’t as big as in her middle school. There were clearly far less students practicing, but just hearing the sound of volleyballs smashing against the floor. The sound of teammates laughing together. It all brought back the memories she’d had of her own time on a team. A team meant family… 

“You’re Hinata Shoyo?” The sweet guy asked Shoyo who nodded enthusiastically, “And this is Kageyama Tobio! She wants to help out since she can’t play anymore.” 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. Vice-captain of Karasuno.” He smiled, “We’re just warming up but once you’re ready don’t be afraid to join in. Tobio, why don’t I introduce you to our manager, Kiyoko?” 

Tobio nodded, moving behind the older. Her eyes were trained on the guys practicing. She gasped at the sight of the short boy who had shouted after the guy who had bumped into her on the first day. She couldn’t for the life of her remember his name, but there he was, wearing a shirt with some weird saying on it and receiving just about any shot aimed at him. 

Her heart fluttered at the sight. This was what she’d missed so much. She was so happy to be able to still have volleyball in her life. She hadn’t believed Haiji when she’d been in the hospital. He’d told her that she could do it, she could still be part of the sport she loved so much… she hadn’t believed him then, but she was able to somehow have her passion become part of her life once more. 

That was when Tobio met Kiyoko Shimizu. The most beautiful girl she’d ever laid eyes on. 

Tobio’s bisexual heart beat just a tad faster being surrounded by the most refreshing third-year and the most ethereal girl. She thought she would combust at any moment. How come everyone involved in the volleyball squad at Karasuno just seemed to radiate and shine? 

“This is Kageyama Tobio. She used to play volleyball but wants to join as manager.” The vice-captain explained and smiled at the girl before them. 

Shimizu was soft spoken and sweet. She easily took Tobio under her wing and showed her what she usually took care of during practice. She took meticulous notes, helped with setting up and anything else the guys might need. 

Tobio had never thought how much actually went into being a manager. She’d always thought they were just there to bring the players water and towels… she frowned, thinking back to their own manager in middle school, an awkward boy with shaggy brown hair, lanky arms and glasses hiding his whole face. Had Tobio ever thanked him? 

Tobio frowned, glaring at the floor. She’d been terrible in middle school. Too far up her own ass to even realize what a terror she was. 

Her eyes moved to the volleyball court where the guys were playing a quick match to assess the guys’ strength. Shimizu had quickly pushed the pen and paper into Tobio’s arms, smiling sweetly and saying something about her taking notes on the team wearing the red jerseys. 

Unfortunately it was the team Shoyo was on and… Tobio was perplexed by just how  _ bad _ the other was. Shoyo couldn’t receive a ball to save his life. He could barely hit any toss Sugawara was sending him. He had no knowledge of tactics either it seemed, just jumping wildly, shouting a lot and being a complete and utter mess… Oh hell no. This wouldn’t do. 

This was supposed to be her first real friend. Someone who could potentially become her  _ best friend _ and here he was being the literal worst volleyball player Tobio had ever laid her eyes on. No. She was not going to allow this to happen. She wouldn’t be able to live if she knew she could somehow kick this boy into shape. 

Taking notes on Hinata Shoyo was a total waste of time. Tobio merely wrote ‘useless’ into the book Shimizu had handed her and then turned to observe the rest of the guys. 

Sugawara was calm and collected, knew how to toss to his team. He seemed to realize just how bad Shoyo was and tossed the short boy easy to reach balls, adjusting his tosses to each player. 

There was the consistent Ennoshita who was steady in the back, receiving each ball with care and managing to direct it to Sugawara with precision which only came with practice. He could potentially help Shoyo figure out how to receive… hopefully. 

Tsukishima seemed like an unmotivated douche to Tobio… she scowled and drew a frowny face next to his name, but she had to give it to him, even though he seemed aloof and rather annoyed he did know how to block. His personality would have to be worked on though. Big oof there. 

Kinoshita was also a reliable and stable second-year. His serves were well aimed, though they lacked some strength. Tobio figured he could also help Shoyo with his horrendous serve… 

Lastly on the team she was observing was none other than Tanaka Ryunosuke. It was clear that he was a regular with his strong attacks and decent receives, though he was loud and boisterous. He seemed to play off the energy of the teams’ Libero. 

She looked down at her notes once the match was over, handing it to Shimizu who only giggled at the small side-notes Tobio had added on. Which parts of each players game could be adjusted to bring out the best in each of them. 

“I don’t think Hinata should see what you wrote there.” The older girl stated softly through bits of laughter. 

Tobio scowled, “How can he have played in middle school and not know how to properly receive a ball? I am baffled.” She shook her head, “I am going to kick some sense into him. Declaring himself the future ace of Karasuno and not even being able to smash a single toss.” She scowled, “Hell I could do better in the state I’m in right now.” 

“Kageyama, why are you so mean!?” Came the loud cry of none other than Hinata Shoyo. 

“Speak of the devil… you’re useless Shoyo!” Tobio exclaimed, gripping her crutches tightly and hobbling over to him at top speed so she could kick him in the behind. She managed to balance on the crutches for a second, lift herself off the floor and then use all her strength to propel her good leg against Shoyo’s back. 

The red-haired boy let out a desperate shout and whined pathetically at the hit, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“You should be! Calling yourself an ace! Pathetic.” Tobio told him. 

A chuckling Sawamura stepped between the pair, arms up as he tried to stop Tobio from getting in another good kick, “Calm down you two…”

Tobio and Shoyo ignored the captain and continued to squabble around him, which ended in both being thrown out of the gym by the annoyed third-year. 

The pair ended up practicing each afternoon after the usual team practice. Tobio couldn’t live with the fact that Shoyo was god awful at anything but  _ jumping _ … which really wasn’t a singular skill of a volleyball player. No, Shoyo had to become a well rounded competitor to make it into the team as a regular member. 

“You’re terrible you idiot.” She growled, bending down to pick up the ball which had rolled onto the ground of the park near Karasuno. She’d been slapping the ball down while Shoyo had to try and receive it. She was able to balance with one crutch under her arm while she did this and didn’t have to strain her injured leg. 

“You’re a slave driver, you monster.” Shoyo groaned as he got up, dirt smeared all across his face. 

“Well if you weren’t so awful at volleyball I wouldn’t be acting like this.” Tobio told her friend. 

The pair was always bickering and at one another’s throat. Their dynamic having evolved from a sweet friendship to something fierce and wild. Tobio had finally found someone who could keep up with her personality and who didn’t flinch away when she got a little upset. No, Shoyo dished out his own complaints just as much as her. 

Outsiders looking on would assume the two hated one another, with all the insults flying left and right, but the pair seemed to understand that none of those comments were truly malicious. But truthfully, both were just god awful at communication and screaming at the other seemed like the easiest way to get their point across. 

“Look at the queen and her pauper…” Tsukishima chuckled as he walked by, “You should just give up… not even the queen of the court can save your lack of skill.” 

“Don’t call me ‘queen of the court’.” Tobio growled, hating how some people had referred to her in such a manner due to her constant demand for perfection back in middle school. 

“You were a perfectionist and a slave driver then, and you’re the same now.” Tsukishima shrugged, “So I think the nickname fits quite well.” 

“Watch it and I won’t help you with your blocking practice next week.” She told the taller blonde boy who merely shrugged, ignoring her statement, moving along with Yamaguchi, his best friend. 

“What a terrible personality.” Shoyo whispered more to himself than anyone else. 

“But he is right… you’re god awful. But I will whip you into shape and you’ll become a starter in no time.” She turned to her friend, “You’ll become the ace of Karasuno. No matter what.” 

It was two weeks later that Takeda-sensei rushed into the gymnasium waving a paper widely in the air, shouting something about a practice match. But it wasn’t just any practice match. No, this was against Aoba Johsai, one of the best schools in their prefecture and the school most of Tobio’s former classmates had gone to. 

She shuddered, remembering Kindaichi and Kunimi. Faces of various girls on her team also swam behind her eyes. She shuddered at the thought of her old team, the girls who had never truly accepted her due to her ‘tyrannical’ behaviour. 

“Are you alright?” Shimizu asked Tobio, having noticed her darkened mood. She put an arm around Tobio, trying to comfort her. 

Tobio looked up at the slightly taller girl, “Yeah… I’m fine. Just a lot of people from middle school might be there.” 

“Then we have even more of a reason to win!” Shoyo shouted, jumping over to Tobio, “I’ll make thousands of points for you!” 

Tobio rolled her eyes, “Make sure you actually make it onto the court, idiot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments** and **Kudos** keep me motivated
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!! So many sweet comments I can't!! 
> 
> Ahhh!! I really really appreciate it and just wow! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short and rushed, but I swear the next one will be much much **much** better 
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed it 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

“How many more times are you going to run off to the bathroom?” Tobio exclaimed just as they were getting onto the bus to take them to Aoba Johsai. 

Shoyo had been in and out of the school washroom since arriving and Tobio was sick of it. He had to get over himself and face the match head-on. 

“Stop being so mean. This is nerve-wracking we’re going to scrim against one of the best teams in the prefecture! You’d be worried too if you were playing.” Shoyo grumbled, hunched over in his seat, resting his forehead against the cool glass. 

For a moment the girl felt a little bad for Shoyo. She’d been pushing him every single day and he had been getting better. He’d only ever played in one match, which was against Kitagawa Daiichi, her former middle school, and he’d been destroyed. 

“Look sorry…” She grumbled, “I just need you to be in top shape for the match.” She looked down at her lap, right hand massaging at the knee, a nervous habit she’d developed, “I feel like if you do well it’ll be like my effort paid off you know?” 

In the back Suga overheard what the girl had said, ready to facepalm, because Hinata Shoyo did not need more pressure on his small shoulders. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Shoyo was supposed to stay nice and relaxed so he wouldn’t end up going to the bathroom again. 

Fat chance at that. The second the team got to their opponents school, Shoyo rushed out of the car, shouting about the washroom and disappearing behind a set of double doors. 

The guys all got out, Daichi holding out a hand for Tobio as she got out of the bus. She balanced on one leg while Asahi got out the crutches, handing them to her. 

Guilt welled in her stomach. As a manager she was supposed to help them. She should have been helping them carry their gear in and encourage the guys, but instead they were fretting over her health and making sure she was comfortable. 

“Don’t worry.” Suga smiled brightly putting an arm around her shoulder, “Asahi calms down when he can fret and worry about things other than getting blocked.” it was as though the third-year had read her mind. 

Tobio smiled and thanked the older. They made their way towards the gymnasium which was around the corner. Aoba Johsai seemed huge in comparison to Karasuno. Tobio could make out the pretty white uniform all the students wore with pride. That could have been her… that would have been her. 

She scowled, not looking where she was going, running into another body. 

She looked up and saw none other than Yuutarou Kindaichi, someone she had once called a friend. He had been on the boys’ team in Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio having spent most of her afternoons with them, practicing her serves and her setting since the girls’ team tended to end practice a bit earlier. 

It wasn’t Yuutarou that made her gasp for air though. Next to him, wearing the white blazer and a bright red bow, plaid skirt showing off her long legs, was none other than Setsuna Meioh, the former captain of the Kitagawa Daiichi girls’ volleyball team. 

She was just as beautiful as Tobio remembered. Her light brown hair curled naturally and fell perfectly. It framed her small face, showing off her thin neck and pretty dark eyes. She had natural double eyelids, making her eyes look big and round. 

Tobio had always admired her beauty and her skill on the volleyball court. She had been the first friend Tobio had made at Kitagawa Daiichi… and she’d been the one to end up making Tobio’s life hell during middle school. 

“Oh my… is that Kageyama Tobio?” Setsuna giggled, eyeing her former teammate. She had her long arm wrapped around Yuutarou’s waist, pulling him closer to her. 

Tobio shuddered, not wanting to be close to this girl or anyone from her former school. She just wanted to go in the gym, play some volleyball - or more like watch and shout at Shoyo - and then go home and wallow in self-pity. That sounded like a plan. 

“Tobio, you okay?” Tobio hadn’t even noticed Kiyoko who had trailed after her and Suga. 

The pretty third-year put a soft hand on Tobio’s arm, the younger flinching away at the touch. Tobio looked up, glancing at Setsuna, afraid of what could come out of her mouth next. Setsuna had made her life utter hell in middle school during the last months. Tobio never wanted to experience such alienation again. 

“Better watch out… she likes the pretty and sweet ones.” Setsuna whispered-shouted at Kiyoko before sauntering off with Yuutarou, who had merely watched on in silence. 

Tobio was fuming. That girl was going to try and ruin her high school life as well now? How dare she. No, Tobio wouldn’t let this ruin her life once more. She’d suffered enough and couldn’t even let out her frustrations on the court anymore… 

“What an immature jerk.” Suga growled, “Don’t mind her.” He pulled Tobio into his side once more, running a comforting hand over her long dark hair, messing it up a little. 

Kiyoko also frowned, looking after the girl. She sighed and walked after Tobio and Suga into the giant gymnasium. Thankfully the rest of their team, even Shoyo, had made it to the gym so they could introduce themselves and get warmed up for the practice match. 

Tobio’s usual scowl deepened at the sight of a shaking and quivering Hinata Shoyo. The other was a whimpering mess. He couldn’t even get a single serve over the net while warming up. He jumped into the net when Suga set him the ball. This was a total disaster. 

“What are you doing!?” Tobio shouted, “You can’t even do it during warm up! What do you think will happen during the game?” She waved her left crutch around wildly, almost smacking coach Ukai in the face. 

Shoyo let out a squeak and turned to Sugawara, apologizing profusely before asking for another toss. Of course he didn’t make it over the net. 

Tobio glanced to the other side where their opponents would be. Their warm up was quick and efficient, as expected of one of the best teams in Miyagi. She could tell right away that they were like a well oiled machine. 

Her eyes landed on Yuutarou and Akira, her two former teammates. They were talking to one another before lining up to warm up. They looked good. They looked happy. That was all Tobio had wished for them. They’d never outright hurt her or said anything to her, merely ignored her presence once everything had gone downhill during middle school. But that was to be expected with Yuutarou and Setsuna dating and all…

Tobio gasped when she saw the former ace of Kitagawa Daiichi, Iwaizumi Hajime smashing the ball down onto the ground. He rotated his shoulder, massaging the muscle, pride shining in his eyes. If Iwaizumi was here, then that meant that Oikawa Tooru should also be around. 

Oikawa Tooru, her role model. She’d watched him play and practice throughout her first year in middle school and developed some form of crush and admiration for the older. His volleyball style was beautiful, perfect even and he was so nice and helpful to all the others on his team. She truly admired him, even if she’d never had the courage to ask him to teach her to serve… she’d been too shy. 

Her eyes darted from player to player, but she didn’t see him yet. Maybe he wouldn’t be playing if this was just a practice match against a nobody team like Karasuno… but then why was Iwaizumi playing? That didn’t make sense. 

Finally it was time to start the practice match, the teams lining up and getting ready to play. Tobio really didn’t know what their coach was thinking, actually putting Shoyo into the game, but then she figured that if he got his nerves out of his system during a practice match, then maybe he’d be good during a real game. 

Tobio didn’t have high expectations for her friend. She’d really set the bar low, but even that seemed too high for Shoyo… He threw off everyone in the team, jumping when he shouldn’t receiving balls, or attempting to more like it, he had no business going for. He was a complete and utter mess. 

“He should have drowned himself in the toilet when he was there.” Tobio grumbled, making Kiyoko laugh. 

At the end of the first set it was none other than Shoyo who had to serve. If he missed this serve they’d lose the first set of the game. It would be a total uphill battle from there and it seemed like the Aoba Johsai players hadn’t even started to sweat yet… no this was a complete and utter embarrassment. 

Tobio stood up on her crutches glaring ahead at the others on the field. She glanced to the side, looking at the formation of Aoba Johsai when Shoyo let out a scared shout, the ball whizzing through the air, way too low and way off target, hitting Tobio right in the side of the face. 

The ball dropped in slow motion, the heavy fall echoing within the gymnasium, as though time had stopped. The only people around were Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. The bright haired player gasped, eyes wide, nothing but pure terror mirroring in his eyes as he realized what he’d just done. 

Tobio could barely believe what just happened. 

She looked at the other, shaking her head and then stomping over. They’d lost the first set and should be circling around their coach for some tactics and other encouragements, but Shoyo stayed rooted to the floor while a murderous Tobio hopped towards him. 

“What’s the scariest thing that could happen to you…? Is it messing up every second of the game? Is it falling and losing?” She asked, staring dead ahead into Shoyo’s eyes, “I bet it’s hitting me with the ball right?” 

Shoyo nodded. 

“Then the scariest thing that could happen happened right…? So no more reason to be so scared and mess up all the time. Right Hinata Shoyo?” She glared at the other. 

Shoyo nodded again, something clicking, as though he realized that he’d been overreacting this entire time. 

Tobio let out a sigh sitting back down on the bench, knee aching painfully. She must have put too much weight on her hurt leg before or moved it in an awkward position, even though it was in a brace. 

The second set went much better. Shoyo finally managed to play his game of volleyball, Tobio watching proudly as he managed to spike one of Suga’s serves. She clapped when Asahi managed to break through the other team's defense. 

Her eyes kept wandering though. She looked up at the balcony where a group of girls had gathered. She gasped at the sight of Setsuna and her small group of friends, the same girls who had once been Tobio’s friends and then abandoned her. They were watching and pointing their way. 

Tobio shivered, making herself smaller as she turned her gaze back onto the game. 

Just before the end of the second set, which Karasuno was winning, the door to the gym burst open, revealing a tall figure. Tobio looked over, hearing a few of the girls on the balcony squeal and scream with delight, just to see none other than Oikawa Tooru enter the building. 

He looked good. He was tall, probably one of the tallest on his team. Hair perfectly done, bouncing with every step. His big brown eyes scanned the arena, easy smile playing at his lips as he made his way to his coach, giving him a piece of paper. 

Oikawa then turned to look at the score on the board, his eyes sweeping over the Karasuno bench, landing on Tobio. His chocolate eyes widened just a smidge, his mouth hanging open as he looked her up and down. 

Tobio flushed at the others' reaction, turning away before he could tell just how red she was. It wasn’t fair that Oikawa Tooru had grown into such a handsome man. He’d been so sweet in middle school and Tobio had had a small crush on him, but back then she hadn’t understood attraction, far too focused on volleyball… but now, three years later, there he was, ten times as handsome and so easy-going… 

Her heart hammered against her chest at the sight. She looked down to the floor, hands nervously pulling at the black tracksuit she was wearing. Of course she was dressed in the most unflattering tracksuit she owned… of course she had merely pulled her hair into a messy bun atop her head. Of course she looked like a slob. 

Tobio could have cried. 

The second set ended, Karasuno winning, taking them to a third. 

She dared glance over to Oikawa once more, the older setter in a heated argument with Iwaizumi. They both looked at her and then back down at their hands, Oikawa letting out a loud gasp, eyes wide, then staring straight at Tobio once more. 

She could hear the words ‘tomboy’ and ‘volleyball freak’ from Oikawa, the other seeming completely flabbergasted. Tobio didn’t know what they were talking about, but decided she had to focus on getting her team to win this match. 

She got off the bench and slapped Shoyo behind the ears, “Your receives are pathetic.” 

She glanced over at Oikawa one last time, the older having gone off with a ball to warm up. They had to end the third set quickly… because once Oikawa Tooru was in the game, then they had even less of a chance of winning. She was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry! I got caught up with some stuff this week hence why this is late! 
> 
> I hope you guys forgive me! 
> 
> Also, sidenote... I've decided just to not limit myself to 5 chapters, since I think this will be a bit longer... i'm so bad at sticking to my limits since I always get carried away... sorry! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter :) 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

_ Tobio had locked herself into the bathroom, knees pulled to her face as she sobbed into them. Her whole body shook and she couldn’t stop shivering feeling as cold as ever before. She didn’t think her team would do that… she thought they’d been friends.  _

_ She had tossed the ball with the usual precision, had made sure to get it to Setsuna, their ace, who would spike it down and get them one step closer to victory. But when Tobio looked back there was no one there. Nobody had moved from their spot. The team stopped accepting her tosses and therefore Tobio was benched.  _

_ She knew what she’d done too. It was her own fault. She shouldn’t have opened her big mouth and said what she’d said a few days earlier. If only Tobio had managed to keep her feelings to herself, then she would have at least finished her middle school career on a good note.  _

_ Tobio wanted to punch something. Felt like her whole life was crumbling before her. She hadn’t understood her own feelings at all. She’d never understood how she could look at someone like Oikawa Tooru one moment and then see Setsuna Meioh and also have her heart hammer in her chest.  _

_ She’d worried about it endlessly, had countless sleepless nights and wondered what it was that she was experiencing. It was only once she talked to Haiji that she understood what it was.  _

_ “Being attracted to both could mean that you’re bisexual. Which isn’t a bad thing. Look at your brother he is also bisexual. I’m gay. Your attraction to people does not define you as a person and it’s totally okay to be fluid and open. Don’t box yourself in with a label.” Haiji always knew what to say. Being a university student he seemed like a wise older man to Tobio.  _

_ After speaking to him she’d felt more comfortable. She’d felt empowered even. She could finally place what she was feeling and that was perfect.  _

_ Yet she never expected her team to turn on her.  _

_ Setsuna had always been one of her closest friends. She was beautiful and sweet. Sure, a bit sharp around the edges, especially when she was annoyed, but Tobio admired her for her steadfast attitude and her strong will.  _

_ Tobio had a crush.  _

_ And that crush was her demise.  _

_ The first person Tobio told was Yachi Hitoka.  _

_ Even though Tobio thought of Setsuna as her best friend, nobody seemed to compare to Hitoka. She was a short, sensitive girl and even though she was also in her third year and on the volleyball team she’d never actually become a starter.  _

_ She encouraged the others, was always there for her team and never judged anyone. She’d also become Tobio’s tutor and the one person the taller girl could confide in. Hitoka was so sweet and thoughtful, Tobio was ever thankful to her. She wanted to thank the other girl and treat her as an amazing friend as well.  _

_ Hitoka had taken it well. She’d embraced Tobio, small hands running through the other girls’ hair and massaging her scalp, “I’ll always be there for you.”  _

_ Tobio had held in her feelings the rest of the school year. She knew she could tell her friends and her team, knew they’d understand. But she didn’t want to distract from volleyball. She wanted to make sure they win nationals before telling everyone.  _

_ Unfortunately her big crush on Setsuna was more obvious than she thought and the spiker cornered her one day, a week before the spring tournament.  _

_ Tobio felt her heart hammer in her chest, looking over at the beautiful girl. Setsuna had her hip cocked to one side, hands on them making her look tough and strong. She frowned at Tobio, demanding an answer. Was Tobio a lesbian?  _

_ Tobio spilled everything. She told the other girl how she liked both men and women, how she really liked Setsuna as well and how she’d slowly been falling for her over the years.  _

_ A look of disgust flashed over the girls’ face as she scowled down at Tobio. It was in that moment that the setter knew she shouldn’t have opened her big trap, should have stayed inside the dark, safe closet.  _

_ Setsuna didn’t say anything, merely turned around and walked away. But she didn’t need to say anything. Tobio understood.  _

_ The tournament was the final blow. Setsuna had told everyone on the team right before the match and had formed a group of silent protesters. They wouldn’t hit her tosses. They wouldn’t have someone like Tobio on their team.  _

_ Their coach thought that Tobio must have done something to insight such ire and taken her off the court. She was forced to sit on the bench and watch as their back-up setter came in and all of a sudden everything worked once more.  _

_ Tobio wasn’t needed. Tobio was nobody to them.  _

_ She ended up crying in the bathroom, her whole frame cold and her heart heavy. She felt sick to her stomach and angry. Angry at herself for believing that others would also open their arms to her, just like Yachi and Haiji had… but no. The harsh truth was that she was a malfunctioning human. It wasn’t normal to like men and women. It was wrong.  _

_ A knock on the bathroom door startled her out of her dark thoughts, someone kneeling by the small slit under, asking if Tobio was alright.  _

_ Hitoka.  _

_ Tobio opened the door and the smaller girl stumbled in, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the setter. She let Tobio cry for what felt like hours, not saying a word, merely comforting the other.  _

_ “I’m sorry…” Tobio whimpered eventually, wiping at her eyes, “I messed up everything.”  _

_ Hitoka shook her head “You did nothing wrong. You’re you and you shouldn’t change that. You shouldn’t change a single thing about yourself.” She sounded so self confident and strong, so unlike her usual meek and sweet persona.  _

_ Tobio stared wide-eyed at Hitoka before wrapping her arms around the blonde girl once more, thanking her silently for being there for her.  _

_ School became hell for Tobio in her final months. Setsuna had told absolutely everyone that Tobio had a crush on her and everyone gave her a wide berth. Setsuna had told everyone that Tobio was a bisexual, meaning that ‘nobody was safe’ from her. As though she would prey on all boys and girls in their school.  _

_ Each morning was a fight with herself to get out of bed. What was she even doing going there? She would just be ignored or laughed at. Hitoka was in the gifted class and could only come around during breaks, but Tobio felt bad for the smaller. She didn’t want rumors to spread that Hitoka was also attracted to the same sex and have her life made hell. Hitoka didn’t deserve that.  _

_ Tobio pushed Hitoka away, merely meeting with her when she knew nobody else was around. She knew Hitoka was upset with this and didn’t like to see Tobio being bullied, but she backed off, knowing the taller girl would be upset if Hitoka also got hurt by everyone’s whispers.  _

_ School came to an end, Kurahara and Haiji bringing a large bouquet of flowers for Tobio, taking pictures together. The two knew that Tobio didn’t have the greatest time due to the bullies, so they made sure to leave quickly once all the diplomas were handed out.  _

_ Tobio spent most of her break going on early morning runs with her brother, barely keeping up with his insane speed, and learning to cook from Haiji who was happy to have a helper around.  _

_ Tobio felt like she was just going through the motions. She’d thrown the acceptance letter to Aoba Johsai into the trash the moment she’d gotten it, having overheard Setsuna gush about how she’d made it into their volleyball team through a scout.  _

_ Tobio hadn’t made it to Shiratorizawa, what else had she even expected with her grades, and therefore decided to go a completely different route and find a school on the other side of town and away from the hell that had been Kitagawa Daiichi.  _

_ “They have really cute uniforms.” Hitoka smiled as she gushed about how she would go to the same highschool as Tobio as well.  _

_ They’d met up for milkshakes, the smaller basically having forced Tobio to go outside for something other than running and volleyball. Haiji had also helped the smaller get Tobio out of her room, betraying her.  _

_ She quickly showered, dressed and then was outside, the cool air brushing past her as she followed after Hitoka to a large milkshake shop a few blocks away from her apartment complex. It was a bright 24-hours fast-food chain which was especially known for its ice cream and other sweets.  _

_ Tobio had taken milk flavour, which existed and was amazing, while Hitoka had chosen strawberry.  _

_ It was late, the sun having set a while ago, people hurrying home from their busy days at work. Tobio blinked, watching the outside world pass her by, as though she was watching a movie.  _

_ “I didn’t even think of their uniforms.” Tobio mumbled, nipping at the milkshake.  _

_ “The guys wear all black and the girls have really cute skirts.” Hitoka smiled, “I think it’ll suit you well.”  _

_ Tobio rolled her eyes, “I’m not interested in anyone.”  _

_ Hitoka frowned, not pushing the subject. Tobio had been deeply hurt by Setsuna. She’d become blindsided by all the support she’d gotten from her first ‘coming outs’ and hadn’t even thought of someone not accepting her… having the person she’d liked for the longest time make her life a living hellhole had really hurt Tobio.  _

_ “Why don’t we go to the arcade after this?” Hitoka asked curiously.  _

_ Tobio hummed, nodding, “Sounds good.”  _

_ She didn’t care what they did. She felt glad that someone like Hitoka was even willing to hang out with her and give her some attention. It made Tobio feel normal. Like a normal girl about to start her highschool life. At a school where she could be anyone she wanted and didn’t have anyone who knew of her horrid past. _

_ She sat back in her booth, taking another sip of the milkshake, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and grinning at Hitoka.  _

_ “You know… thank you for being there for me.” Tobio told the other girl, completely serious, “You’re the only one I can call a friend.”  _

_ Hitoka blushed, her pale cheeks a deep red, eyes wide, filling with tears as Tobio confessed to her. Tobio wasn’t one to openly talk about her feelings and to go around thanking others so for her to say something like this to Hitoka was truly a sign of trust.  _

_ The two finished their drinks and then headed around the corner, a few blocks down the street to the small arcade. It was filled with bright and loud games, claw machines and even batting cages in the back. It was where the youth of their neighborhood hung out.  _

_ The pair quickly got their tokens, ready to play a round of air hockey before moving onto the basketball hoops and even some racing games. It was all fun and games, Tobio finally letting go of all her worries and her sadness, merely enjoying being a teenager.  _

_ She silently thanked Haiji for having pulled her out of bed and forced her into a cold shower, with her clothes still on. She was sure if he hadn’t been around she wouldn’t have gotten ready in time to go out with Hitoka.  _

_ “I’m so excited in two weeks we will be starting school together.” Hitoka sighed, putting the gun down in front of her that she’d been using to shoot a bunch of zombies in the game they’d just been playing.  _

_ “But you’ll be in the gifted class again no?” Tobio asked.  _

_ Hitoka nodded, “Yeah… my mom really wants me to go to a good university. I hope I can make her proud.”  _

_ “I hope… I hope I can get a scholarship. I want Kurahara and Haiji to also be proud.” Tobio muttered, thinking of her half-brother and his boyfriend. Kurahara was starting university in a few weeks, at Tohoku University, one of the best in the country. Haiji was going to start his fourth year, practically an adult.  _

_ “Tobio… if you don’t mind me asking, but where are your parents?” Hitoka spoke quietly, looking to Tobio, almost as though she was expecting the other to break down and cry.  _

_ “Kurahara’s dad left our mom when he found out she was pregnant. Apparently he was a total idiot…” Tobio explained, “And well my dad works with our mom. They’re in…” She paused for a moment to think, “I think they’re in Syria right now. They do a lot of humanitarian aid stuff, focusing on the middle east so they spend a lot of time there.”  _

_ Tobio felt her chest swell with pride thinking of the work her parents did. Sure, they weren’t home for most of the year and spent their days in war zones and other difficult places, but they called at least once a week to check in on their kids.  _

_ Their parents had made sure that one of them stayed home with the kids until Kurahara had turned fourteen and they felt he was old enough and mature enough to take care of Tobio and himself. Of course Haiji, whose parents were also part of their humanitarian organization, spent a lot of time with the younger kids and also looked after them.  _

_ Somehow he ended up falling in love with Kurahara and vice versa.  _

_ “That’s amazing.” Hitoka’s eyes sparkled as she looked to Tobio, “But aren’t you scared?”  _

_ Tobio shrugged, “The situation has deescalated quite a bit so I think they’re pretty safe right now.”  _

_ Tobio had never told anyone about her parents and what they did. She’d kept it to herself most of the time. She didn’t want to brag, since what her parents did was amazing. They helped locals get drinking water and medical supplies, and tried to find ways to keep kids in school. They were true heroes and Tobio wouldn’t ever dream of stopping her parents from trying to make the world a better place.  _

_ The pair continued to play a few more games before Hitoka got a call from her mom telling her to come back since it was almost midnight and the streets weren’t safe.  _

_ They finished off with one more game of whack-a-mole before heading outside into the freezing air.  _

_ “Two more weeks and we’re real high school students!” Hitoka cheered once they were at a crossing, almost to their homes.  _

_ Tobio grinned and nodded, soon they’d both be at Karasuno. A school where nobody knew who they were. Nobody knew who Kageyama Tobio was and what her life at Kitagawa Daiichi had been. A fresh start, a blank page. That was all Tobio wished for.  _

_ The two girls waited for the light in the crossing to turn green, it finally did and they began walking, Hitoka looking to the side, reaching out and grasping Tobio’s hand grinning from ear to ear.  _

_ That was the last thing Tobio saw before she heard a loud honk, a screeching of wheels and pain in her shoulder and legs.  _

_ It was a drunk driver. The streets had been wet and slippery. He hadn’t seen the girls.  _

_ Tobio had a broken Patella, her kneecap basically exploding into small splinters of bone. Her ACL got cut by one of the splinters, making her knee useless. Her shoulder had been contused and she had a mild concussion.  _

_ Tobio was alive.  _

_ Hitoka hadn’t been as lucky. Her spine was broken, her head having his the concrete far harder, leaving her unconscious. _

_ While Tobio woke up, her brother sleeping by her bedside, his larger hand gripping onto her tightly, Hitoka had stayed asleep.  _

_ The doctors didn’t know when she’d wake up. Yachi Hitoka was in a coma, while Kageyama Tobio was alive.  _

_ “We were supposed to go to Karasuno together…” Tobio whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t have her one true friend by her side and didn’t have volleyball anymore. She felt like a hollow shell of a person. Tobio had nothing left…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments** and **Kudos** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... I'm sorry for the wait guys!!   
> Life happened... my brother turned the big 3-0 and I decided to make a fkn photo book for him... which took way more time than I thought...
> 
> So I've just been hella busy with helping plan a corona friendly 30th birthday and spend time with family while I was visiting them. So sorry that this took a while. 
> 
> This update isn't that great. I had a plan and it all just felt awkard... so I hope that next update will be much better. Sorry! 
> 
> Hope you still somehow like it :) 
> 
> enough rambling... enjoy the story!!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

The final minutes of the game against Aoba Johsai were critical, Oikawa Tooru finally having warmed up enough to be put into the game. 

Tobio sat watching, eyes wide as he threw the ball in the air, jumping effortlessly and hitting it with all his power. The perfect jump-serve. He looked amazing, technique perfectly on point. It took Tobio’s breath away. 

The third-year had always been amazing. Tobio remembered staying after her own practices just to sneak into the boys’ gymnasium to watch the older and hopefully pick up some of his technique through watching. 

She felt her heart hammer against her chest once he landed, smirking. 

Tooru turned, looked over to Karasuno’s bench, his eyes meeting those of Tobio. Something seemed to shift between them. Tobio left completely breathless as she seemed to have been acknowledged by the older setter. 

Tooru smirked, then bounced the ball off the floor a few times. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, centering himself before showing off his impeccable serve once more. 

Tobio felt herself blush deep red at the older boy’s antics, curling closer to Kiyoko who glanced down at the younger girl, eyes moving towards Oikawa Tooru. She shifted, understanding what was going on, a soft smile gracing her face. 

The third serve went wide, Tooru letting out a frustrated groan. His eyes shifted once more over to Tobio, almost as though he was checking her reaction, but the girl had decided it was safer for her to solely focus on her own team rather than whatever amazing serves Oikawa Tooru was making. 

Somehow Karasuno managed to win. 

How they won against one of the top three schools in their district. Aoba Johsai was ranked far above Karasuno and this should have never happened… had Oikawa been playing from the beginning this win wouldn’t have happened. Especially after that atrocious first set. 

“Because of you we had to play a third set! If you hadn’t messed up so much and let your nerves get the best of you, we could have easily won in two sets!” Tobio exclaimed once the team had finished cleaning up their stuff and were ready to head back out to the bus to take them to their school. 

Shoyo let out a loud whine, hiding behind Tadashi who was laughing at the pair, trying to placate them and stop Tobio from hurting the short boy who was silently begging for his life, knowing just how scary Tobio could be. 

“You must have taught them well.” A rough voice stated from behind Tobio making the girl jump in her skin and turn around to see none other than her idols from middle school. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was even more impressive up close, arms built and strong due to hours of practice. He was still dressed in the practice uniform, his legs looking particularly toned in the short shorts. He had the kneepads in his left hand, his right holding onto his large, white and turquoise sports jacket. 

Beside him stood his best friend, Oikawa Tooru who seemed to be as dreamy as always. Tobio had no other way of describing the older setter. He was beautiful, hair perfect even after a game. His eyes were soft, staring at the younger girl, a small smile playing at the tips of his lips. His legs were long and he just looked… elegant. 

“I don’t think it’s just me…” Tobio flushed, unable to keep eye contact with Oikawa who seemed to be staring into her soul. 

“You should give yourself some credit.” Iwaizumi smiled sweetly, “I remember you coming to watch us practice all the time in your first year.” 

Tobio wanted to drown herself. This was so embarrassing. Of course they’d noticed her. Of course they knew who she was. Sure, she’d had much shorter hair and probably looked like a tiny boy with her flat chest and baggy clothes. How come these two recognized her? 

Tobio didn’t know what to say and merely stared at the ground, hoping to somehow get out of the situation. 

Her saviour came in the form of Tanaka who glared at the two third-years, practically jumping between Tobio and them before dragging the girl away, glaring daggers in the direction of the older boys. He made the ‘i’m watching you’ gesture their way, teeth bared as he let out a legitimate growl and then managed to pull Tobio out to the waiting bus. 

“Don’t get into trouble. That Oikawa Tooru smells like nothing but that to me.” Tanaka explained. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” Tobio told the second-year who merely waved her off, shooing her into the bus. 

The ride back to Karasuno was rather loud with all the boys’ excited about the win. They couldn’t believe they’d managed to beat such a high ranked school with amazing players like Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime who had even been featured in magazines before. 

“The grand-king couldn’t keep his eyes off you!” Shoyo exclaimed, throwing himself over the backrest of Tobio’s seat, face way too close for her comfort. 

“Who?” She asked, brows furrowing, frown deepening at the others words. 

“The grand-king! Oikawa! He kept looking your way whenever he did something on the court and even now when he came with his friend.” Shoyo frowned, “I wonder what you did in middle school for him to stare at you so intensely all the time.” 

Tobio was baffled by what the other had said. Why would Oikawa constantly stare at her? Was it her outfit? She’d put on the black sports jacket of the volleyball club as well as the joggers. Her hair was up in a messy bun since it had been frizzy and all over the place in the morning so it was just easier to deal with it that way… 

“I wonder too…” Tobio whispered more to herself, Shoyo ignoring her and just continuing to talk about the second half of the match, the half where he finally actually began to make points and outwit the opponents with his short stature. 

It was pretty late by the time they got back to school, Haiji and Kurahara waiting with their car to pick up Tobio. 

“This is your brother?” Shoyo gasped as he saw the older boy with dark hair. Kurahara looked rather uncomfortable with the shorter boy so close. Both half-siblings enjoyed their personal space, something Hinata Shoyo knew nothing about. 

“This is Hinata Shoyo.” Tobio introduced the smaller boy to her brother and his boyfriend. 

The introductions were quick, Shoyo having to rush off so he could bike home while the sun was still up. 

“They seem nice.” Haiji murmured as they got into the car, “I’m glad you made good friends.” 

Tobio nodded. She was glad too, but sometimes she thought about how unfair it was that she got to go and make friends, while he friend, the only friend she’d ever had before Shoyo, was in a coma in the hospital. Yachi should also have had this opportunity. 

“You’re not coming to practice tonight?” Tadashi asked, having turned around in his seat before their english class. 

Tobio shook her head, “I’ve got to go to the physical therapist. I might be allowed to take the brace off and walk with just the crutches. It’s been over a month and a bit since I’ve injured it.” 

Tobio usually had physical therapy twice a week, once on saturday mornings and another on wednesday’s when the team didn’t have evening practice. This week though they hadn’t been able to fit her into her usual slot so Tobio was forced to come on a Thursday instead. 

“Oh! I hope all goes well. How long do you still need to do physio?” The freckled boy asked curiously. 

Tobio shrugged, “A long time I think… I mean the knee shattered into a bunch of pieces so my kneecap isn’t whole anymore… and the ACL is torn which is the real problem.” Tobio wished she was a bit smarter and understood what the doctor had talked about once she’d woken up, but he’d used such difficult words. All Tobio knew was that volleyball would not be an option anymore. 

Tadashi frowned, “I’m sorry. I wish I could help somehow.” 

She shook her head, “Don’t worry. It’s… it is what it is.” She sighed, thinking back to the hospital. An image of a sleeping Yachi flashed behind her lids. At least Tobio was awake. 

She spent her break with Shoyo, helping him with his receives once more. She would take the ball and slap it down as hard as she could, the other boy jumping forward to save it before it hit the ground. It was therapeutic, the constant rhythm of the ball bouncing off the palm of her hand… and Shoyo was getting better at receiving which was also a plus. 

“I’m getting better!” Shoyo grinned. 

School finished and the boys’ volleyball team headed to the change rooms while Tobio met Haiji outside the school gates, the older taking her to her appointment with the physical therapist. Kurahara had to meet up with some people from one of his classes for a group project so the older university student had to drive Tobio. 

“I hope I can take the brace off permanently.” Tobio sighed once she was seated in the car, “I’ve suffered long enough. I want to bend my leg.” 

Haiji chuckled, “Trust me I know.” He subconsciously ran his hand over the scar on his knee from his old injury. 

“We’ll be matching.” Tobio stated, “We’ll have couple scars while Kurahara has nothing.” 

“We can rub them in his face. And how we understand one another so well due to the pain and suffering we went through.” Haiji chuckled, reaching out to run a hand through Tobio’s soft dark hair. 

The ride was filled with easy banter between the pair. Tobio had known Haiji long enough to think of him as her second older brother, and most of the time the fourth-year university student seemed to even act like a father, taking care of Tobio whenever she was sad or down. She was truly thankful to him and was glad that her brother had fallen for Haiji. 

“I’m going to go shopping for groceries. I’ll be back soon!” Haiji told her, walking off after having parked the car by the physical therapy office. 

Tobio made her way inside, greeting the secretary before sitting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs within the waiting area. She pulled out a magazine about volleyball, reading up on the stars of the japanese volleyball league. Her eyes widened at the predictions for the upcoming olympics and how Japan seemed to have high chances of gaining a medal. 

“Tobio?” She looked up, thinking it was her turn to go into the physio office, only to stop as she realized that none other than Oikawa Tooru had just walked into the waiting area. He was still dressed in the school uniform which seemed to just suit him perfectly. 

The white blazer made his shoulders seem even wider than they were. His body looking lean with the beige sweater vest under the blazer. The red tie was a nice splash of colour. The checkered pants just made the third-year seem tall and beautiful. It took Tobio’s breath away. 

She nervously shuffled a little. Her hands moved down to her lap, pulling at the black skirt. She dared glance at herself in the mirror across from where she was sitting, making sure the sweater she’d pulled on in the morning was still on properly, her red bow sat straight as well. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails, her bangs all over the place. 

“Are you alright?” Oikawa asked, sitting down next to her, setting his briefcase-like schoolbag down by his chair. 

Large brown eyes filled with concern looked over Tobio. 

She gasped, jumping a little in her seat, “Yes! Sorry I just… I just thought of something.” She berated herself. How could she sound so god damn  _ lame _ at this moment? Oikawa would think she was nothing but an airhead. 

If she hadn’t looked insane, she would have loved to slap herself to get over herself and her terrible communication skills. Why did Oikawa Tooru just have to go to the same physio as her? Why was he here at this moment? Tobio wondered why she wasn’t able to form a coherent thought around the older. 

Oikawa chuckled at her response, “Must have been pretty intense the way you were glaring at your reflection in the mirror there.” He leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed, arms crossing over his chest, making them look even more muscular. 

“I just… yeah…” Tobio sighed wishing she’d asked Kiyoko for advice on how to talk to boys. But then she remembered just how quiet her senior was and wondered if she would have even been able to give Tobio any decent advice. 

“I’m sorry about your leg.” Oikawa finally whispered after a long quiet pause. 

Tobio turned around to face the older, “It’s not your fault! It was a drunk driver.” She explained, “You don’t need to feel bad… he’s… the man… he’s behind bars now. He can’t hurt anyone else anymore.” 

The older boys’ eyes widened, “I read about it in the paper… they didn’t mention any names, but there were two students who got hit… just a few weeks before school started.” He trailed off as he realized that the two girls he’d read about were Tobio and someone else. 

Tobio nodded looking down, her hands shaking at the memory of that night. How fast it had all happened. She couldn’t remember anything but two bright lights of the oncoming car and then… waking up in the hospital. 

A hand reached out, long fingers wrapping around her wrist, Oikawa running his thumb over her pulse, hoping in a calming gesture, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories… I just… I wish I could somehow help out.” 

Tobio enjoyed the soft touch of the other, closing her eyes for a moment and living within that single instance. When would the next change arise where a beautiful young man like Oikawa Tooru would give her any attention and comfort her. 

“It’s fine.” She opened her eyes staring up at the taller, “You’re being very considerate.” She muttered, her mouth merely spewing out words without her really knowing what was going on. She was a complete mess, her brain short circuiting with every brush of the older boys’ thumb over her skin. 

“Well…” Oikawa blushed as he pulled his hand away, “I would like to catch up sometime… if that’s alright?” He asked her, “I remember how you used to come to watch us practice and how you’d take notes of my serves and sets.” 

Tobio was a tomato. She was sure of it. Why did the older have to remember that of all things about her? She was practically a stalker… sure, a volleyball stalker, but a stalker nonetheless. At least that was what Setsuna had told her over and over during their first-year. 

“Please… forget about that. I was a stalker.” Tobio flushed, pulling away from Oikawa. 

The older smirked, “But no… you were earnest and cute. I always liked when you came to watch us!” He told the shorter girl. 

Tobio just wanted the floor to eat her. She wanted to stop her heart from leaping into her throat and her skin to cool off. This was so embarrassing. Why did she have to be so weird as a kid… and why did Oikawa Tooru just have to remember all these weird things about her? 

“Seriously Tobio. You were cute… and well… you’re even more cute now.” He stuttered over his own words, almost as though he hadn’t planned on saying the last part out loud. 

Tobio choked on air. Oikawa Tooru just called her cute. No… this was a dream. Tobio had fallen and hit her head and now she was unconscious on the floor of the physical therapist, dreaming up a storm about Oikawa Tooru calling her cute. This was the only logical explanation for this whole conversation. 

“I’m… you’re… what?!” She gasped, staring at the older, “I’m not… I’m just… I’m no.” Was she having a stroke or something? Probably with her loss of speech it was a clear sign of a stroke. Oh god… at least she was at a doctors office, they’d be able to help her. 

Oikawa giggled at her ineptitude and smiled that charming smile which seemed to win over any and all women, “Yes… Kageyama Tobio I think you’re cute.” 

So was Tobio having a stroke while she was having a fever dream? Was that possible? Because this wasn’t reality. It couldn’t be reality. 

Thankfully before she could get even more flustered her name was called and the door to her doctors office opened, the older man smiling as he looked over at the flushed girl. He glanced between her and Oikawa while she grabbed the crutches and rushed into the office. 

The pain she would go through for the next forty-five minutes seemed to make it clear that she had been awake throughout the whole exchange with Oikawa and hadn’t hallucinated everything. 

She left the office without a brace around her leg, merely a knee brace which let her at least bend her knee and was only there for support. She would have to get a more complicated metal brace made, they’d taken measurements for it, and until that one was ready she’d have to still use the crutches. 

She went out of the office, Oikawa nowhere in sight. He’d probably had an appointment with one of the other two physio’s at the place. She made her way out the door, only to be stopped by the person at the check-in. 

“That sweet young boy asked me to give this to you before you left.” She smiled sweetly, handing Tobio a bright pink sticky-note with a phone number and Oikawa’s name. 

_ Call me sometime! I want to catch up! _

Was written under it in nice clean writing. Tobio folded the paper and put it into her wallet before turning to walk out the door. She already saw Haiji by the car, leaning against it and waiting for Tobio to come from her appointment. 

“Damn you must have worked hard today.” Haiji exclaimed when he saw Tobio’s red flushed face. 

Tobio didn’t say anything, merely shook her head and hopped into the car, leaving Haiji completely clueless. The older just shrugged, figuring Tobio didn’t want to talk about her session and got into the driver's seat, so they could make their way home. 

Tobio couldn’t believe what had just transpired… that Oikawa Tooru wanted to meet up with her… that he thought she was cute. Was it some ploy to get her to show up to some location and then her whole old team would be there to laugh at her? Was he serious…? Tobio wasn’t sure. 

She would have to talk to someone about it… Shoyo was out of the question he couldn’t even understand their english homework. Kiyoko might be able to help, but she was also someone who didn’t know much about dating… maybe Suga? Or Daichi…? Her brother and Haiji were completely out of the question. The two would go berserk when they found out someone had flirted with her at the physio therapist office. 

She groaned, head thrown back against the headrest of the car. This situation was terribly complicated and she didn’t like that one bit. She liked things to be simple… 

If only Yachi was there… she would know. She was a good judge of character and would know whether Oikawa was sincere or not. 

Tears pricked at her eyes as she turned her head to look out the window. She missed Yachi. Missed her friend so dearly. 

A hand rested on her upper thigh, Haiji squeezing in support, the older probably having realized that the young girl was quietly crying. 

Tobio reached her hand out and held onto the hand of her brothers’ boyfriend tightly, letting the tears fall as she thought of all the memories she was supposed to make with Yachi during these first few weeks of highschool. 

Yachi should have been there to tell her if Oikawa was serious. Now Tobio just had her own gut to go by. She just hoped she’d be able to make decent decisions even without the shorter blonde girl. 

“You’ll be fine.” Haiji whispered. 

Tobio nodded, she would be. She would have to be fine. 

She sighed, squeezing the older man’s hand. Oikawa could wait a bit. She didn’t need to message him right away. She could think it over before making a decision. She didn’t need to rush it. Tobio decided to wait a while before she decided whether to message the other or throw away the number. 

She smiled, proud of herself as they made it to their apartment building, Haiji parking in the underground parking lot. 

“Thanks Haiji.” Tobio smiled. 

He grinned back, “I’m always here for you.” He told the younger girl who smiled back, nodding appreciatively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!! 
> 
> I think this story is actually going to be updated every 2 weeks instead of weekly. 
> 
> I've been so busy applying to jobs and internships while also finishing two papers I've been putting off since second semester.... not to mention I need to write my thesis as well. 
> 
> So I'm sorry for the flaky updating schedule. 
> 
> Also, first chapter I fucked up and said Hinata was taller, but I've gone back and changed that. I think they're about the same height now with Hinata being like 164cm and Tobio around 167cm. 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments I love all of you!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always welcome
> 
> [Tumblr](mingiez.tumblr.com)

Tobio groaned in happiness as she took the biggest bite of the meatbun in her hands, chewing obnoxiously on it. Her eyes were closed in pure happiness as the taste erupted on her tongue, letting out another lewd moan. 

Tobio had woken up later than normal that morning, rushing out the door, forgetting her lunch and rushing to catch the bus so she wouldn’t be any later to her first class. She moved as quick as the crutches allowed and managed to get to the stop just as the bus arrived. 

But that also meant that she hadn’t eaten all day and she’d merely thrown on her uniform as quick as possible. She’d even forgotten the new knee brace, the metal contraption keeping her knee in place far too complicated to put on in the mere five minutes she’d had that morning. 

She’d gone to the physio a few days earlier and picked up the knee splint. It had cost a good fortune, cold black metal holding her knee tightly together instead of the thick, post-operation knee immobilizer she’d had stuck on her leg. 

She was grateful, the new brace far less constricting, letting her actually bend her leg, even if it was hellish and painful. She was able to put some pressure on her leg with the help of the brace, slowly easing off the crutches, merely using them to stabilize herself while she was walking. 

But of course that morning she had no time for anything and forgot her new and shiny knee brace by her bedside, rushing around, stumbling out of the apartment building before Kakeru or Haiji could say anything. 

She’d gotten a good talking to before practice, Suga having noticed the lack of support around her leg, but Tobio knew he’d gone easy on her. Once she was home she would be in real trouble. She could already see Haiji’s frowning expression and could hear her older brother’s angry voice as he told her how she had to look out for herself. 

“You know your scar is pretty epic.” Shoyo exclaimed, eyes wide as he squatted before her, finger reaching out, as though he wanted to trace over the red incision from the surgery. 

“Hinata you perv!” Tobio exclaimed, using one of the crutches to smack the other in the face, stumbling back a little, while her friend let out a loud shout, holding his bleeding nose. 

“You’re the one who was making porn noises because of meat buns!” The volleyball player screeched, voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

“I wouldn’t have to make noises like that if you’d have borrowed me some money during break so I could get lunch.” The girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The pair were on their usual way home. Shoyo was pushing his bike while Tobio walked down the road. Tobio enjoyed walking to a further bus stop after practice, it gave her some time to go over plays and tips with Shoyo before she had to get home. 

She was really beginning to think of the clumsy player as her best friend. He was loud, obnoxious and annoying but he always stood up for her. He was there for Tobio whenever she was down and over a short time period she’d oddly felt attached to the orange haired boy. 

“Fine… I’ll give you some money for milk next time. But it’s weird you usually have the best lunches with yo.” Shoyo stood up, dusting himself off. 

“I was late this morning. I forgot to pick up everything. Hence why I don’t have the new brace either.” She explained and let out a deep sigh, “I’m not excited about going home. Haiji is going to throw a fit.” 

“He’s the guy who came with your brother right?” Shoyo asked, “They look very close.” He added on. 

Tobio felt her whole frame tense. Images of her old friends leaving her behind because she was bisexual flashing before her eyes. Would the guys of Karasuno do the same? Would they judge her because her brother was dating another man? Because it was two men that cared for her and basically raised her? 

She felt her chest clench, wishing she could gauge Shoyo to know how he would react… but she’d also thought that Setsuna would have been her friend forever and yet she’d been the one to have made her life nothing but hell. 

“Yeah… they’re close.” Tobio muttered. 

Shoyo must have noticed how Tobio clammed up, but he chose to ignore it and moved on, ranting about his homeroom teacher and how unfair it was that they had extra homework because their class had the worst marks during the mock exams a few days ago. 

Tobio giggled following her friend down the hill towards the bus stop. 

“Oh if it isn’t chibi-chan and Tobio-chan!” The Karasuno first years whipped around at the voice of none other than Oikawa Tooru. 

Tobio couldn’t help the red flush from making its way down her neck. She felt her wallet burn into her, knowing that his number was still in there, neatly tucked away and never opened. She’d felt far too embarrassed to open it and put it into her phone. 

The third-year had sounded so calm and collected when he’d told her he thought she was cute. It had to be a prank. It had to be someone telling him of her obvious crush on him all those years ago and now he was just playing around. 

“Oh! The grand king!” Shoyo exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” 

Tooru was dressed in a light blue sports shirt and some soccer shorts which were far too short, showing off his lean and long legs. His hair was swept back, he’d probably run his fingers through them while he’d been running, sweat slicking the long strands out of his eyes, showing off his forehead. 

Tobio never knew she’d needed to see his forehead… she didn’t know that it would make her heart jump and hammer against her ribs in such a fashion. She was feeling completely overwhelmed, eyes wide as she looked between the captain of Aoba Johsai and her teammate. 

“We were running but I think I took a wrong turn. I’ve been trying to find my way back for the last fifteen minutes.” The older chuckled, smiling and showing off a perfect row of white teeth. 

Tobio let out a soft cough, trying to get her breathing under control. How come Oikawa Tooru looked amazing even when he was sweaty and tired? How come he just knew what would get her to blush and be completely and utterly speechless. 

“Oh I get lost here all the time when we go for long jogs.” Shoyo laughed, scratching at the back of his head, “One alley looks like any other to be honest.” 

Tooru nodded then turned to look straight at Tobio who felt her heart leap into her throat once more. His dark brown eyes bore into her, pout adorning his beautiful lips, “Tobio-chan… why didn’t you ever message me?” 

Shoyo gasped next to his friend, eyes widening as he looked at her and then to the setter of Aoba Johsai. His brows were furrowed as though trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. 

“What are you doing giving your number to our manager?” Shoyo finally shouted, having figured out… something. 

Tooru chuckled, hands held up defensively in case the short orange haired boy decided to jump him. 

“Shoyo shut up it’s fine. We ran into one another at the physio.” She told her friend, holding him back, “You should ride home though… I’ll help Tooru find his way.” 

“You’re just as bad at directions as I am!” Shoyo exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired girl. 

Tobio glared at the boy, making him shrink back and grab his bike, mumbling something about seeing her the next day, waving to the grand king. He literally retreated with his metaphorical tail between his legs, all because of Tobio’s great glare. 

“Thanks…” Tooru smiled walking close to the girl. 

“He’s going to tell Daichi… who is totally going to tell Suga which means Asahi will know and if he knows so does Noya and Noya doesn’t keep anything from Tanaka…” Tobio muttered anger rising in her chest, “Why did you have to bring up me having your number!” She exclaimed, turning abruptly, wincing at a sharp pain in her knee from the sudden movement, without the brace everything still unstable. 

“I’m sorry!” Tooru exclaimed, reaching out to Tobio, hands hovering at her sides as though he wanted to hold her and soothe her, but wasn’t sure if he could do such a thing, “I just thought the lady at the physio forgot to give it to you.” 

Tobio shook her head, righting herself on the crutches, “No… I just… I didn’t know what to write.” She murmured, blue eyes downcast. 

Tooru huffed, “Anything would have been fine…” He smiled and then finally did reach over pulling the awkward girl into his side, “You’re all cute again you know. Even when you’re mad at me and freaking out about your team.” 

“You don’t understand they’re all going to kill you when we play in the Inter-high.” She told Tooru, “Especially Tanaka and Noya.” 

Tooru smirked, “Bring them on. I can take a couple of crows.” 

Tobio rolled her eyes at the older boys’ confidence, pulling out of his grip to walk on her own, crutches taking most of the weight of her hurt leg, “Where are you even supposed to be with your team?” She took a few steps, looked over her shoulder to see if the third-year was still following her. 

Tooru told her which landmark he was supposed to meet his team and thankfully the girl knew where it was. Tobio was terrible with directions, usually walking the complete wrong way even when someone wrote down the steps on how to get there. 

“You’re lucky I know where that is, otherwise you’d probably have to go opposite of where I lead you.” She told Tooru. 

“You’re my hero.” The older sing-songed walking next to her, eyeing her as she made her way down the sidewalk. 

Tobio felt eyes on her the entire time making her flush. Why was the older so adamant about calling her cute and showering her in compliments. She was average at best with long black hair and her strong upper body. She knew that guys liked their girls to be skinny, not full of muscle. Hell… she even had a six-pack and she knew that was just a big no-no for most guys. 

“Come on. I want to get home before it gets dark.” She told the other, “And this is out of my way.” 

“Sorry Tobio-chan! I was just admiring you.” Tooru smiled, catching up with the girl. 

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a while, Tobio trying to remember just how to get to their destination. She knew in theory where to go, but as the sun set everything became a bit more confusing and difficult to tell apart which street was the correct one to turn into. She hated her lack of sense of direction. 

“You know thanks for taking me.” Tooru whispered, “I think I would have just walked around like a headless chicken for quite some time.” 

“Why are you guys running so far from your school anyways?” Tobio asked curiously. 

“There is more hills here which is good for stamina. Coach thinks we’ve been slacking off so this was supposed to be our punishment.” 

“I guess losing to Karasuno was quite the shock.” Tobio mused. 

“But seeing as you’re helping them out it really didn’t surprise me. You’ve got so much skill.” Tooru smiled, “I went to a few tournaments the past two years to cheer on Kitagawa and well… I also saw some of your matches. You’re truly a one of a kind player.” 

Tobio shuddered, unable to look the older in the eye. Why was he so shameless spewing things like that as though he wasn’t being completely cheesy. He didn’t even blush. Tobio couldn’t help but admire the other for how he could say something like that with a straight face. 

“Thanks…” Tobio whispered breathless. 

“But you grew out your hair. Last time I saw you you had it super short.” He told her, “Which was why I didn’t even recognize you! You’ve also gotten cuter cheeks. All chubby!” He reached over, squishing Tobio’s cheeks together, “Not to mention you had a growth spurt! You really changed from middle school to high school.” 

“I just… I needed to change something so I figured I’d start with my appearance.” Tobio confessed, “The end of my third year really wasn’t good.” She shuddered, “So I grew out my hair hoping a new look would somehow make everything better.” 

“Did it?” Tooru asked. 

Tobio shook her head, “Not really…” 

“Well you’ve got me now so I’ll make sure that you’ll have a better first year of high school.” Tooru took a few quick steps to stand in front of Tobio, thumb pointing to his chest. 

Tobio giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand, “You’re so weird.” 

“But weird is cool right?” Tooru asked moving closer to her. 

Tobio was about to answer, only to have someone shout Tooru’s name, the older boy getting kicked in the back before he could react, falling to the ground and spluttering uselessly. 

“You got lost only to wind up here with Kageyama!” Iwaizumi exclaimed towering over his best friend. 

“Iwa-chan… you’re terrible.” Tooru gasped, “Truly a monster.” 

“Did he annoy you Tobio?” Hajime turned to Tobio, one foot still atop his friends back, keeping him on the ground, “He didn’t try anything right?” 

Tobio shook her head, “I was just helping him find his way…” She whispered, eyes blown wide as she saw the rest of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. 

“We’ve been waiting for almost forty minutes…” Hajime shook his head, “Thankfully he didn’t die.” The ace smiled, pulling Tooru off the floor, “Thanks Tobio for bringing him here.” 

“Tobio!” Tooru shouted, reaching desperately for the girl, “Don’t forget me! And please message me!” 

Tobio flushed red, rolling her eyes and turning around to head to the nearest bus stop so she could make it home. She couldn’t help but smile though, her whole neck and face deep red and hot. Her heart hammering in her chest. 

Once she was seated on the bus she got out her wallet, thumbing at the paper with Tooru’s number on it. She sighed and then opened the paper, putting the number into her phone, saving it and then closing the phone… 

Now she just had to build up the courage to actually write the older. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always welcome
> 
> [Tumblr](mingiez.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so so so so sorry for the wait!!   
> This was supposed to be out last week, but then I heard back from an internship I'd applied to and had to finish 2 articles to send them in... ~~wish me luck I get the internship!!~~
> 
> This is just a little filler and someone once said they wanted some Tsukki action so I made sure to add him as well :) Hope you like it!! 
> 
> Also if you're ever concerned about updates don't be shy to shoot me a message on [Tumblr](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)   
> I'll be more active on there to keep people updated on when I will update stories.   
> I've also thought of using it for short drabbles and any requests if anyone would be intersted in that? :) 
> 
> Anyways let me know :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me going :)

Tobio sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. She felt the apprehension build within her chest, knowing that nothing good would come of this. She knew she was in trouble, her only last saving grace being that maybe her brother and his boyfriend weren’t home yet. 

Of course luck just wasn’t on her side and the pair were sitting by the kitchen table, both boys glaring at the entryway where Tobio had put her shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Why are you late?” Haiji asked, eyes dark with concern and annoyance. He was dressed in a loose shirt, a grey apron pulled over, clearly having made dinner. 

“I…” Tobio stuttered, unsure of what to say, “I’m sorry… I helped an old senpai try to find his way home… he got lost while he was jogging.” The young girl looked down at her feet, hoping the older two would leave her be. 

“Then I would appreciate a call or a text or something.” Kakeru sighed, standing up to walk into the kitchen to pick up another bowl of rice for Tobio, “You had us worried.” He added on. 

Tobio nodded, limping over to the table and sitting down on a chair, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she finally got to sit down and relax after being on her feet for such a long time. Her knee was aching from all the jostling around and the skin looked rather swollen around the injury. 

She frowned, hand automatically moving to the tender area. 

“You know we aren’t trying to be too overbearing but we do worry.” Haiji whispered, looking at the girl. He reached over, his hand covering hers and squeezing tightly. 

A few moments later Tobio’s brother also came back with a bowl of rice which he set down before her. 

“I’m sorry for not calling. I’ll text you next time.” Tobio uttered stuffing some rice in her mouth. 

“Not to mention you forgetting your lunch and your new splint. I know your knee is feeling better, but you need to keep resting it and doing as the physio and doctor say. Otherwise it might never heal properly.” Kakeru told his younger sister, “I mean the only reason Haiji can even run again is because he did as he was told.” 

Tobio nodded, “Yes… it won’t happen again.” 

She had prepared for the scolding so she knew just what to say to appease her brother, but it still hurt to know that he was disappointed in her. He’d basically raised her and it felt like a father scolding his child rather than an older brother at times. 

“Good. Now we can enjoy our food.” Haiji smiled, reaching out to add some of the teriyaki chicken onto his rice. 

Tobio spent the rest of the week with Shoyo and training him to get better at volleyball. The short hyperactive middle blocker was a breath of fresh air and Tobio truly enjoyed all the time she spent with him… even if they bickered more than anything. 

“You’re so annoying.” Shoyo grumbled during afternoon practice, “You know all the others get to hit tosses while I’m just here practicing receives over and over.” 

“Well once you can receive these without a problem then I think you’re ready to go and practice hitting tosses.” The young manager scolded, “You need to stay light on your feet. Anticipate where the ball might go.” 

“By the way, want to go to the movies tonight?” Shoyo asked once they were taking a break, “Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are also going. So it’ll be just us first-years. I think it’ll be fun.”

Tobio felt her heart stutter. This was something friends did… friends went to the movies together and hung out after class. Sure, she’d been close to Setsuna for the first two years of middle school but even then, the taller girl barely invited Tobio out to hang out. 

Looking back, Tobio realized just how wrong their friendship had been all along. How Setsuna had used her as a disposable person who was only there to help her further her volleyball career. Tobio had never meant anything to the other girl. 

“Nah… Tobio!?” Shoyo shouted, waving a hand in front of the dark haired girls’ face. 

“Yeah… I think it’ll be fun.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. 

Shoyo shuddered, “Don’t try to look all cute and adorable. It’s freaky.” 

Tobio shot off her spot, grabbing a volleyball and spiking it at Shoyo who let out a strangled cry for help while running off. 

The rest of the team merely sat back and laughed at the boisterous duo of first-years.

“Shoyo asked you to come?” Yamaguchi asked once practice was over, “I told him it would be more fun if all of us went. Like a little first-year bonding time.” 

Tobio smiled, “Thank you for thinking of me.” She could feel a slight red tint moving up her neck. She wouldn’t have thought that the other first years would have thought of her as part of the team. She was just a manager, she wasn’t a player… but the three guys treated her like any of the others. It felt nice… she really liked the warmth which settled in the pit of her stomach. 

She quickly rushed to the girls change room where Shimizu was also changing, the older girl looking as beautiful as ever. Tobio couldn’t help but peek over at her while she pulled the vest over her button down blouse. 

“That blouse looks really good on you.” Tobio muttered, looking down at herself, the blouse a bit too large, hanging off her and looking rather sloppy, while the third-year manager just seemed to fit into the school uniform. 

“You look cute too. I especially like your hair. It’s so long and smooth… Do you mind if I braid it? I’ve always wanted a younger sister whose hair I could do.” The older smiled, putting her glasses on. 

Tobio nodded, face aflame. A beautiful and pretty girl like Shimizu asking to do her hair? That was… just unimaginable. 

The girls left the change room a solid fifteen minutes later, dressed in their school uniform, with Tobio sporting two long dutch braids which the older manager had carefully crafted. Her fingers had felt warm and moved carefully, not pulling at the strands too hard to hurt. 

“Your hair looks amazing!” Tanaka grinned, shooting Tobio a thumbs up before turning to the third year, “Of course if our goddess Kiyoko did it!” He shouted dramatically, almost launching himself at the older girl who merely sidestepped and walked over to Daichi and Suga to walk home with them. 

Tobio felt a little bad for the second year wing spiker, but Tanaka was used to the cold shoulder treatment from their manager… and oddly enough he really seemed to like it as well. At least judging from the way he usually curled up in happiness after being rejected. 

“Ready?” Shoyo asked Tobio once they were at the gates to go to the bus stop. 

The small group of first-years waved goodbye to the older students and then took the bus to go into town. Tsukishima had insisted on going to the theater with the large arcade attached to it since he still had to beat Yamaguchi at some stupid shooting game. 

Tobio hadn’t really been listening on the way to the theater and only picked up bits and pieces of the bickering between the boys.She was sitting by the window, her aching leg stretched out between the legs of Yamaguchi who was across from her. 

They got to the city, rushing off the bus and into the thick crowd of people. Tobio almost got swept up by the rush of it all, had Tsukishima not grabbed her and pulled her along towards the large building the movie theater was in. 

“Let’s get our tickets and then we can go to the arcade before the movie starts?” Shoyo asked, “I really want to play the basketball game!” 

“You’re too short… like you’ll be able to even reach anything.” Tsukishima smirked. 

“The whole point of the basketball game is to  _ throw _ the ball.” Shoyo countered, rushing ahead to where Yamaguchi was already in line to get tickets for the movie. 

Tobio didn’t even know what movie they were going to see. Apparently they’d discussed it during the bus ride, but she’d been too busy staring out at the scenery and being lost in her own mind to pay attention. She was just enjoying her time with a group of friends… people who really wanted to hang out with her and and be her friend. 

The movie theater was terribly cold. Once she entered the building with Tsukishima she couldn’t contain the shudder which wracked her frame. Why did they always have to make movie theaters feel like the inside of a fridge? What was the point of getting hypothermia while watching a film? 

“Cold?” Tsukishima asked, voice aloof and uncaring. 

She nodded, “I don’t understand why these places always feel like a freezer… even in winter.” 

The taller frowned, reaching into his school bag and pulling out his Karasuno Volleyball Club jacket. Tobio had a similar one, only hers didn’t have a number on the shoulder sleeve, but an ‘M’ for manager. 

“Wear this. We don’t need our manager to get sick.” Tsukishima told her, shoving the clothing into her chest and then stalking off to stand beside his best friend. 

Tobio seemed to buffer for a moment at the gesture. Tsukishima was probably the one person on the team she hadn’t become all too close with. Mostly because they were both thick headed and had somewhat warped personalities. They just tended to clash and bicker, but in a harsher, less friendly way than her and Shoyo. 

To have him lend her his jacket was… sweet. 

Sure he’d barely glanced at her and then stalked off like the moody teenager that he was, but it still warmed her heart. It meant that she could even call someone like Tsukishima her friend… even if he didn’t want to admit it or show it. 

She pulled the large, oversize jacket on, unable to hide the grin on her face. Now Kageyama Tobio wasn’t a short girl. She was rather tall for her age, almost at 170cm, missing maybe two or three centimeters, but this fabric seemed to belong to a giant. The arms were far too long and it reached the tip of her skirt. She rolled the sleeves up a little to make it seem a bit less extreme, but she still realized just how big the clothes were on her. 

She rushed over to the boys’ who were about to pay for the movie, hobbling over to stand by them. She didn’t dare look up at Tsukishima who didn’t make eye contact with her either, instead he said something about the movie starting pretty late so they would have a lot of time at the arcade. 

They got their tickets and then headed in the direction of the arcade when the four were stopped by an annoyingly high pitched voice, and Tobio’s worst nightmare. 

“Oh look who we’ve found here.” Of course…. Of course Tobio couldn’t go out and enjoy some time with her new friends without something going wrong. 

“Oh you’re that annoying girl from Seijoh.” Shoyo exclaimed, “The one who was super loud with her friends during our match.” 

Tobio grit her teeth and turned to stare straight at Setsuna. She was dressed in her school uniform as well, the fabric of the plaid skirt clinging to her. Her hair was down, falling perfectly and shaping her pretty face. Of course she just had to come to the movies the same time and day Tobio did. 

“You’re that freaky middle schooler Karasuno let on her team.” Setsuna spat back, rolling her eyes. 

“Stop it.” Tobio frowned, taking a step forward to try and put herself between Shoyo and Setsuna. Tobio knew that her new friend wouldn’t take kindly to being insulted, “This ‘middle schooler’ helped take down your team.” She added on for good measure. 

Setsuna’s expression soured at the mention of the defeat before morphing back into her usual sweet expression. She was surrounded by a group of girls, half of whom Tobio had gone to middle school with and who had known her shame. All of them had participated in tormenting her. 

“I guess word gets around and no girls’ are willing to hang around you anymore.” Setsuna smirked, “Have you told your current team just how… disgusting you are.” 

Tobio flinched, eyes wide, taking an instinctive step back, twisting her leg uncomfortably. Had she not worn her metal brace it would have seriously hurt, but the new splint kept her knee aligned even at the unnatural movement. 

“If anyone is disgusting it’s you.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Talking a big game when you’re not even a starter for your new school. If our queen of the court wasn’t injured I’m pretty sure she’d be first string already.” The tall middle blocker smirked, “But… I mean go off.” 

Setsuna’s whole face turned a deep shade of red, clearly annoyed and embarrassed at her failure to make it onto the starting roster of her high school team. 

“The way you’re talking is far more disgusting than anything Tobio could have ever done.” Yamaguchi added on sounding quite nonchalant, “At least she doesn’t put on a fake facade.” 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew that she was a freaking greedy butch bisexual. It’s disgusting.” Setsuna exclaimed loudly, making a group of passers by turn and look in their direction. 

Tobio gasped, eyes wide. She hadn’t expected the other girl to out her like this. Tobio had wanted to keep it a secret. She wanted to forget about her attraction to women and just live a happy straight life. She was perfectly normal, perfectly straight… at least that’s what she’d wanted to believe but now she couldn’t even lie anymore. 

“Okay?” Shoyo asked, “That’s it…? I mean that isn’t really anything shameful or disgusting these days.” He took a step forward to stand by Tobio, “You shouldn’t go around and spout her private business like that. She has a right to come out on her own terms.” 

Tobio blanched at the shorter boys’ words, unable to understand that something so… smart could come from someone like Hinata Shoyo, the biggest airhead she’d ever met. 

“So you’re saying being bisexual is disgusting?” Yamaguchi snorted, “Then I guess I’m just as disgusting.” He shrugged. 

Tobio felt like she was getting whiplash from all the reactions around her. She turned to look at the freckled first-year who merely shrugged, looking as unbothered as he could be. 

“You’re the disgusting one for trying to bring someone down just because of who they are attracted to or who they like. I feel like we’re talking to a grade schooler here.” Tsukishima chuckled, “Come on guys.” He moved forward, tugging Tobio along. 

Tobio felt like she had completely short circuited. How could these guys be so at ease..? How come they just accepted her after only being friends for such a short time, while those who had gone through so many highs and lows with her in middle school had decided to torture her? 

“I’m seething.” Yamaguchi finally spoke up, face red as he rushed towards the whack-a-mole, “Can’t believe people like this still exist. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that Tobio.” He turned to the manager. 

Tobio shook her head, “No… thank you… for accepting it.” She whispered, “I’m sorry for causing such a scene.” 

Yamaguchi waved her off, “Don’t worry. Like I said I’m also bi… or pan… or at least I just don’t really care for gender at all. If that makes sense. I think that people shouldn’t be concerned with who someone else is attracted to. It’s none of their business. If you ever need to talk or help… you can totally come and talk to me.” 

Tobio nodded completely lost. She hadn’t thought that she would be accepted so easily… that it could be so easy. She had been so scared, so worried. She felt like a weight was slowly lifting off her shoulders. 

“Now let’s let out our aggressions and imagine that annoying girl are the moles.” Yamaguchi chuckled and put in some coins into the machine, handing a hammer to Tobio. 

Tobio smiled and accepted the hammer before turning to the machine, getting ready to beat the living crap out of those poor plastic moles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? :3 
> 
> Also as I mentioned, I do have a [Tumblr](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)  
> If anyone has questions about updates and stuff don't be afraid to kick me in the ass there 
> 
> I also want to write small drabbles wich I'd post on there so any requests are also welcome :) 
> 
> Thank you!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me going :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY**
> 
> I honestly wanted to have this out two weeks ago. But then I got some really bad news which just caused me to have some of the worst anxiety I've had in a long time. I still feel the constant knot in my chest and it's just exhausting to try and get this anxiety under control. 
> 
> Not to mention I've still got so much uni shit to do that I've been putting off so I think the next update might be a bit slow as well until I've got my shit under control. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Like honestly you guys are so nice and sweet to be so patient with me. I feel terrible at how slow and shitty these updates are. :( 
> 
> So yeah... thank you and I'm sorry for the rant! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me 
> 
> Also come talk to me on [**TUMBLR**](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)

The movie they went to see was some horrible slasher film which had way too many raunchy ‘sex’ scenes and too many limbless dead bodies. It was a classic bad horror movie, every single jump scare cliche packed into the ninety minute film. 

Tobio felt herself nodding off a few times, the gore on screen not able to hold her attention. She’d seen pictures of her knee and leg after she’d gotten hit by the car. Gore in a movie just didn’t do it for her anymore. 

Tsukishima had chosen the best seat by the aisle, while Tobio had the misfortune of squeezing herself between Tadashi and Shoyo. Within the first five minutes the young girl had a shivering Shoyo clinging onto her left arm, while halfway through Tadashi also curled up close to her, after having been shoved off Tsukishima for the third time. 

The serial killer who was causing all the murder in the dark woods popped out from behind a tree causing Shoyo to practically fling himself onto Shoyo’s lap, while Tadashi squeezed Tobio’s hand half to death. 

She just didn’t get it. It was obvious that he was going to appear. The music had gone completely silent, the camera had swung around, close-up of the forest ground and trees… obviously something was going to try and scare the viewers. 

Thankfully the movie ended, rock music blasting as the credits rolled, most people getting up and walking out, but Shoyo had fallen over right after trying to get off his chair. He’d collapsed dramatically back into it, saying he was too scared to leave the theater. 

It took another five minutes of coaxing and finally Shoyo managed to walk out. Albeit rather shakily… but he managed. 

“I need to go pee.” Shoyo exclaimed, “Tadashi come with me. I’m too scared alone!” 

Of course the freckled boy joined the red head, claiming he was also too afraid to go by himself. That left Tsukishima with Tobio, the pair standing by the wall awkwardly waiting for their friends. Tobio still had some of her popcorn, eating the last few pieces and sucking on the unpopped kernels. 

“I don’t understand why they’re so dramatic.” Tsukishima sighed, “Half of those jumpscares were obvious from the minute the movie began.” 

“Why did they choose this movie anyways?” Tobio asked the other, feeling in complete agreement with the taller for once. 

“Yamaguchi is trying to find a movie I will finally be scared of.” The blonde explained, glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose, brushing them up once again into place as he looked down at the black haired girl, smile gracing his features, “He has failed every single time until now.” 

“Well if these had been his attempts they’d been pretty weak.” She nodded. 

“They’re taking an awfully long time…” Tsukishima sighed, scratching at his hair, messing it up. 

“Yahoo!” Tobio gasped. How come everyone had decided to go to this god damn movie theater on this goddamn day? Why did she have to run into everyone? Was she just that noticeable? Life was just not with her that day. 

“Oikawa-san.” Tobio knew she was already red in the face at the mere mention of the older setters name. 

He was also still in his school uniform, Iwaizumi by his side, as well as two other players who had been at the practice match. They were clearly also on the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. 

Tobio greeted the others as well before turning to the older setter, marveling at how handsome he was. He grinned, showing off a row of perfect white teeth, model-like looks making all girls in the vicinity look their way. 

“What are you doing here Tobio-chan?” The older asked, eyes raking over the younger girls’ appearance and then turning to look Tsukishima up and down, almost as though he was trying to size him up. 

“Oh we came to see a movie.” Tsukishima explained, evil smirk playing over his face as he wrapped an arm around Tobio, “Our queen here just begged to go see the newest horror flick.” The tall middle blocker explained, “Practically jumped into my lap.” 

Tobio gasped, eyes wide as she glared at Tsukishima, wanting him to shut his trap. She hadn’t been scared one bit, far too preoccupied with keeping Shoyo from peeing himself and Yamaguchi from breaking her hand. 

Tooru’s face soured at that, glaring at Tsukishima. His eyes were ablaze with rage as he looked between Tobio and the other Karasuno volleyball player. 

Tobio rolled her eyes, pulling away from Tsukishima, “We came here with Yamaguchi and Hinata as well… they’re still in the bathroom.” She explained, shoving Tsukishima off who was cackling at her reaction and just how angry the Aoba Johsai volleyball captain got, “Please ignore him. His hobby is to piss people off.” 

Oikawa seemed to brighten at that, realizing the younger had merely been trying to rile him up.. And achieving his goal. Tsukishima just had a talent for annoying others’ even his own teammates sometimes wondered just which devil seemed to have birthed the blonde. 

“We went to go see the newest Star Adventure movie.” Oikawa explained, “I am truly obsessed with the series.” 

Tobio nodded, but she’d never heard of those movies. Her face must have said as much, because Oikawa paused for a moment, looked her over before letting out a shocked gasp, eyes wide as realization hit. Tobio had no clue what he was talking about. 

“Star Adventure is one of the greatest sci-fi series out there. The first movies came out in the early 80’s and depicted some of the greatest inter-galactic wars… Oh my god. Tobio-chan you have no clue what I’m talking about eh?” He gasped, “This cannot… oh my god you poor soul.”

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi walked over, slapping his friend between the ears, “You’re being awfully annoying. Not everyone has to have seen these mediocre space movies.” 

“They’re not mediocre you big ape! They’re works of art!” He exclaimed, glaring at his best friend, “You’re just an uncultured swine.” 

Tobio looked between the pair, unable to hold her laughter at how ridiculous they sounded. 

The older boys’ paused their bickering, looking at Tobio who had curled into herself, arms crossed over her stomach as she let out a loud hearty laugh, unable to hold herself back. 

“You guys are so weird.” She stuttered out between laughter, gasping for air. 

“I’m glad we can entertain you.” Oikawa smiled, then reaching over to pull her closer, but stopping himself. He looked her over, realizing she was wearing a huge, black Karasuno volleyball jacket that clearly didn’t belong to her. He glared at the fabric, wanting Tobio to take it off right away and pull his Aoba Johsai jacket on instead. 

Yamaguchi and Shoyo came back soon after, apologizing for the long wait, neither noticing the Aoba Johsai third-years who were standing by them. Of course once Shoyo did see them he let out a loud squeak, nearly throwing himself to the dirty cinema floor. 

“The great king and the Ace!” The red haired boy exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the taller third-years. Tobio wasn’t sure if the other was about to fall to his knees to grovel at their feet or anything… it sure looked like it. 

“Why is everyone at the movies today?” Tobio asked, looking between her friends, since this was the second time they’d run into someone they knew. 

“Once a week tickets are half-price.” Yamaguchi explained, “So I guess most people go then like we did.” 

Tobio nodded, frowning. She probably should have known something like this. If she’d had friends during middle school she probably would have known. She would have gone to the movies once a week or done anything similar… 

“It’s getting pretty late. I think we should head on home.” Shoyo sighed, “I’m sleeping over at Yamaguchi’s place tonight so I don’t need to bike over the mountain.” He told Tobio. 

The other nodded, “That means you’re taking a different bus right?” She asked him. 

She would have to take the bus alone, since Yamaguchi lived in a different direction. Tsukishima lived a few blocks away from the freckled boy, so he would probably go with them. It wasn’t that Tobio lived far from them, but it was just a different bus line, their distance to Karasuno was similar though. 

“You’re fine to take the 32 by yourself right?” Tsukishima asked her curiously. 

Tobio was about to reply, but a loud sneer stopped her. She’d completely forgotten that the Aoba Johsai third years were still there. She looked up and saw a frowning Oikawa Tooru glare at Tsukishima. 

“You’re letting Tobio go home by herself?” He shook his head, “Luckily I am also taking the 32. I told my sister I’d go see her tonight so I’ll bring Tobio-chan home.” The older grinned, looking over to the first-year Karasuno girl. 

Tobio shrugged, unable to hold his stare. She didn’t know Oikawa had siblings and she didn’t think they lived near her home. Tobio lived in an apartment building which was mostly inhabited by students who went to the local university. Was the older boys’ sister also a student? 

That was how she ended up waiting in the cold air for the bus near the stop of the cinema. Oikawa’s friends had gone without him, saying they were going to spend some time in the arcade before heading home. 

Tobio’s friends had left as well, since their bus was a few minutes earlier. 

The entire evening had been… nice. Tobio had truly enjoyed herself. She’d never really hung out in large groups. She was never invited, only ever having Yacchi. Yacchi would have enjoyed this evening. Tobio was sure that the shorter blonde girl would have been crying throughout the movie, hiding behind Tobio. The thought made the young girl smile, curling into the warmth of Tsukishima’s jacket. 

“Are you cold?” Tobio squeaked, looking over at Oikawa who looked a bit concerned. For a second she’d forgotten that she wasn’t alone. 

“It’s fine. The wind is a bit chilly.” Tobio stuttered, looking at the floor. 

An arm curled over her shoulder, pulling her into a warm body, “Let’s just stay like this until the bus came.” 

Tobio thought her heart was about to explode it was beating so fast. Her face must have been fire red, she could feel the heat radiating off it due to her embarrassment. She had never been treated like this and to think someone like Oikawa Tooru would show such affection… it was mind boggling and confused Tobio… since this was considered flirting right? 

She had no clue what to do and how to react, so she stood ramrod straight, trying to relax into the hold, but unable to do so. 

Eventually the bus came, the two getting on and sitting down next to one another. Oikawa never removing his arm from Tobio’s shoulder, hand settling on her arm, fingers running over the fabric of the Karasuno volleyball jacket. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Tobio managed to stutter out, feeling far too awkward in silence, needing the other to say something at least. 

“Yeah she’s ten years older than me. She lives near the university since she is doing her PhD right now.” Oikawa explained, “Her husband is working at the university as an administrator.” 

Tobio nodded, “That’s amazing!” She couldn’t imagine ever getting her PhD. She even had trouble imagining herself going to university at all. Her grades weren’t the greatest and she didn’t enjoy much school to begin with. She’d always thought she’d go abroad and play volleyball professionally. 

“Yeah… I’m nothing in comparison to her. She is truly incredible.” Oikawa sighed, “And I don’t admit that usually so shhhh.” He winked, finger over his mouth in a shushing motion. 

Tobio smiled and nodded in understanding. The older was proud and didn’t like to admit that there were people better and more incredible than him. Even if Tobio couldn’t imagine anyone as amazing as her older upperclassman. 

The pair sat in silence for a while longer, Tobio looking out the window, trying to see anything in the frigid night, but the glass was too dirty to really make anything out outside. The bus moved over a harsh bump, sending everyone flying, Tobio holding onto Oikawa’s arm tightly. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled. 

The older chuckled, “This bus driver should learn how to drive properly.” He rolled his eyes, “Your knee alright?” He asked. 

Tobio nodded, looking at the new shiny knee brace. It lessened the pain and it felt good to be able to move around somewhat normally. Or at least as normal as it could be with a huge metal frame around her knee. 

“I think it’s getting a bit better.” She explained, “But it still hurts sometimes.” 

The older nodded, “It’ll take a while to heal… a shame really you were an amazing setter.” He sighed, “I really enjoyed going to watch the girls play while I was still at Kitagawa Daiichi.” 

Tobio gasped looking up wide eyed at the older, “What?” She squeaked. 

“I mean… at tournaments and stuff. I liked to check out the girls’ games when we weren’t playing. You guys were just as good as the guys and also made it to the finals often. It was really cool to see. And your sets were so precise. You’re really talented Tobio-chan.” 

Tobio flushed hoping that the older hadn’t seen the last tournament. Hadn’t seen her team abandon her. She didn’t know how to react if he’d seen her team fall apart, all because Tobio couldn’t keep her feelings to herself.

“You’re incredible when it comes to setting up quick attacks.” The older looked to the side, as though thinking about the past. 

“It’s the best way to get past a block. The quicker one can attack the less time the others have to defend.” Tobio mused, “Though I sometimes felt like we could have been even quicker.” 

Oikawa nodded, “But wouldn’t a set which is perfect for a spiker to hit be better?” He mused, tapping at his chin, “I mean the spiker is also always thinking of how to outsmart the blockers.” 

Tobio stared at the other. She’d never thought of that. She’d always thought the higher and quicker the set was, the better the attack would go. She would set it in such a fashion that her attackers only had to hit it without much thought and it would lead to a point. 

“I guess… that could be true.” She murmured, pouting as she turned to try and look outside once more. 

Oikawa chuckled, hand reaching over and ruffling her hair affectionately, “I think your sets were too good, which is why none of the Aoba Johsai girls from your year are on the starting roster yet.” 

Tobio knew her face was red once more, burrowing into the jacket Tsukishima had borrowed her. She’d never gotten so much praise in one evening and she was feeling like she would combust at any moment. Especially since it was OIkawa Tooru, the handsome third-year who could have anyone who seemed to like to praise her. 

The pair sat in silence once more, Tobio mulling over what the other had said. Would a slower set truly be better than a quicker one? She knew she could easily adjust to any players around her, but she’d never truly thought about it. Once she could play again she would take the older boys’ words to heart and try it out. 

“Oh this is my stop.” Tobio gasped, when she heard the announcement for her street. 

Oikawa smiled, “What a coincidence… this is where my sister lives too!” 

The bus stopped and the two hurried off, walking towards the highrise, “She lives in this building?” Tobio asked curiously. 

Oikawa nodded, “Fifth floor.”

“Oh we live on the ninth.” Tobio stated, “I guess I’ll see you around?” She asked the older. 

“Yes!” He chirped happily. Tobio let him into the building, the two going to the elevator which took them to their respective floors. The older getting off at the fifth, waving goodbye before the doors closed. 

Tobio couldn’t help but sigh, her heart hammering against her chest. She had just spent the entire evening with her friends and then even taken the bus with Oikawa Tooru. 

She got to the ninth floor, walking to her front door when her phone let out a soft ping. 

_ Hey Tobio-chan! I just remembered I’m taking my nephew swimming this weekend. Want to come to the indoor waterpark with us? He is bringing two of his friends and I don’t want to be alone with a bunch of eight-year-olds.  _

Tobio smiled looking at the message from the third-year-setter. He wanted to go to the waterpark with Tobio… he asked her instead of his friends to join him with his nephew… 

She couldn’t hold back the grin before typing back. 

_ Sure! Just tell me where and when.  _

She added a smile emoji, knowing that she usually sounded rather dry over text, but she didn’t want the other to think she wasn’t interested. 

She opened the door to her apartment, gliding across the floor, greeting her brother and Haiji before getting into her room, falling onto her bed and letting out a scream into her pillow. She was going to see Oikawa once again this weekend… he wanted to spend time with her. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her heart to calm down. She just felt completely and utterly overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. 

She had to say… it had been quite a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this cute... somehow... I'm so bad at cute. 
> 
> once again I'm sorry this took so long and is mediocre as shit. I'll try to make the next one better!! I mean we gonna have Tobio in a swimsuit for Oikawa to oggle... ahaha 
> 
> So thanks to everyone for being so patient with this chaotic writer. :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me 
> 
> Also come talk to me on [**TUMBLR**](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)


End file.
